


In another life

by MxCordelia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Tragedy, Bisexual Harry Potter, Consent Issues, Drarry, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Memories, Mistakes, Not a Love Story, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Reincarnation, Religion, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sad Ending, Soulmates, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Male Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxCordelia/pseuds/MxCordelia
Summary: C'était un défi stupide. Une décision trop rapide. Un geste irréfléchi.Lorsque Harry a découvert le nom inscrit sur son poignet, il a d'abord cru à une plaisanterie.Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Drago Malefoy ne peut pas être son âme sœur.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 45
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je suis très content de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle fanfiction Drarry :) Alors je n'abandonne pas Toutes ces choses qu'on ne s'est pas dites, bien au contraire, mais j'avais cette histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques semaines et j'avais vraiment très envie de l'exploiter.
> 
> Il y a des tropes de fanfictions que j'apprécie beaucoup : le trope des âmes-sœurs fait partie de ceux-là. J'avais envie de le réinterpréter à ma sauce, en espérant que vous appréciez. Je réutilise aussi le trope « la 8e année » de la promo de Harry Potter, avec une sélection de personnages de mon choix.
> 
> Bref, évidemment ça va être cliché. Mais c'est aussi ça qu'on aime ! En tout cas, moi, j'aime.
> 
> Cette fanfic sera bien plus courte que Toutes ces choses qu'on ne s'est pas dites, je prévois 6 ou 7 chapitres. Je n'aborderai pas forcément les mêmes sujets. J'ai choisi de ne pas trop donner dans le traumatisme lié à la guerre, donc on va faire comme si tout était (plus ou moins) bien pour les besoins de la production.
> 
> On va rester très tout public. L'histoire ne se prête pas du tout aux scènes de sexe car les personnages ne sont pas vraiment en mesure de consentir pleinement. Je tiens à avertir qu'on va parler de libre arbitre, et donc par extension de consentement et de où est la limite. Cette fanfiction n'est pas une romance, je n'écris pas cette histoire pour que ça soit mignon et romantique. On va aller droit vers le angst. Et ça ne finira pas bien.
> 
> En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !
> 
> Cordélia

Lorsque j’ai reçu la lettre de McGonagall qui me proposait de revenir à Poudlard pour ma septième et dernière année, j’ai beaucoup hésité. Je n’étais pas sûr d’en avoir réellement envie. J’aurais très bien pu passer mes ASPIC par correspondance. Mais après un été à être arrêté dans la rue dès que je mettais le pied dehors, que ce soit un monde sorcier ou en monde moldu (on néglige fortement le nombre de sorciers qui vivent en monde moldu), un été entier à subir le harcèlement du Ministère pour que je m'implique davantage dans la politique, Poudlard est apparu comme la destination rêvée. Une porte de sortie.   
Évidemment, ce n’est pas l’idéal. Il y a toujours des premières années pour me demander des autographes, mais c’était déjà le cas avant la guerre. Et ils ne sont pas si nombreux. La plupart me connaissent depuis des années, leur comportement à mon égard est resté le même. Je me doute bien que les conversations vont bon train dans mon dos, mais au moins on me laisse faire ma vie. Un an loin de la presse, ça n’a pas de prix. Et puis, j’apprécie retourner en cours. Comme un plaisir simple, que j’avais oublié.   
Nous sommes une dizaine de ma promotion à être revenus. À notre grand étonnement, nous n’avons pas été simplement intégrés à l’année en dessous de la notre, celle de Ginny et Luna. Nous formons une classe à part, et nous ne logeons pas dans nos maisons habituelles. On nous a aménagé un dortoir au premier étage, avec notre propre salle commune. Au début, c’était bizarre. On vient tous de maisons différentes. Mais nous avons très vite vus les avantages de cet arrangement.  
Je pense que si McGonagall a mis cela en place, c’est pour nous permettre de respirer. Au début de l’année, je passais beaucoup de temps dans la tour Gryffondor. Cependant je me suis rendu compte que c’était épuisant. Les regards, les sollicitations. Dans le dortoir de ceux qu’on appelle maintenant les 8e années, je peux être tranquille.   
Avec moi, il y a bien sûr Ron et Hermione. Dean aussi est revenu. C’est tout pour Gryffondor. À Serdaigle, il y a uniquement Sally-Anne Perks une Né-Moldue qui n’a pas pu aller à Poudlard l’an dernier. De Poufsouffle, il n’y a plus que Hannah, Susan et Justin. Seuls trois garçons de Serpentard sont revenus : Nott, Zabini et… Malefoy.   
Ce dernier n’est pas là de son plein gré. Ça fait partie des conditions de sa liberté, après son procès. Une année à Poudlard, sous étroite surveillance, avec interdiction de quitter le périmètre du château, même pas pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Privé de baguette magique, les professeurs en mettent une à sa disposition pour les cours pratiques qu’il doit remettre impérativement à la fin de l’heure. Il a passé deux mois à Azkaban, avant son procès. J’ai été appelé à témoigner, j’ai dit la vérité, rien que la vérité. À savoir qu’il ne m’avait pas livré à Voldemort lorsqu’il en a eu l’occasion. Ça, plus le fait qu’il était mineur lorsqu’il a réellement commis des actes répréhensibles.   
Je pense par ailleurs que les jurés étaient bien plus intéressés par la fortune Malefoy et l’incarcération du père que par le sort du fils. Tant mieux. Je n’aurais pas supporté le savoir à Azkaban. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j’ai de la peine pour lui. D’ailleurs lui aussi peut remercier McGonagall pour le dortoir séparé. Même à Serpentard, il n’aurait pas fait long feu. Ici, il est en sécurité. Même si nous n’avons aucune interaction avec lui, aucun d’entre nous ne lui veut réellement du mal. Je pense que nous voulons tous passer à autre chose. 

Samedi soir. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans notre petite salle commune. Je commence réellement à aimer cet endroit. La déco est de toutes les couleurs. Quand nous sommes arrivés, les tons étaient plutôt neutres, pour ne favoriser aucune maison. Mais au fil des mois, chacun a pu apporter sa touche. Ça a commencé par un coussin bleu, en retour nous avons changé une teinture en rouge et or, puis le tapis a viré vert et argent, un fauteuil est devenu jaune, et ainsi de suite. Ça aurait pu créer une mauvaise ambiance, mais c’est tout le contraire. Je pense qu’on trouve tous ça plutôt amusant. Résultat, les objets et les meubles changent de couleur chaque semaine. Hermione et Nott ne manquent jamais une occasion de dire que notre salle commune est particulièrement laide, mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’a jamais lancé le moindre sort pour rendre au mobilier leurs couleurs d’origine.   
Ce qui était supposé être un entraînement d’enchantements et de métamorphose s’est vite transformé en concours de défis tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. Tous les 8e années sont présents, sauf Malefoy. Il ne cherche jamais à s’intégrer au groupe, même quand Nott et Zabini sont de la partie.   
C’est la première fois que je ris autant depuis très longtemps. Ron s’est retrouvé avec des oreilles de chat et une queue. Sally-Ann a le teint vert sapin. J’ai tenté de transformer Zabini en fauteuil, en souvenir du professeur Slugorn. Sans surprise, je n’ai pas entièrement réussi et il a seulement deux longs coussins à la place des bras, coussins qui auraient dû être des accoudoirs.   
— Bon, faut lancer un sort à Harry aussi ! C’est le seul à avoir rien eu ! signale Dean qui flotte assis en tailleur à un bon mètre du sol.   
Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Ron et Justin ont leur baguette prête à l’emploi. Je pince les lèvres.   
— Ok, ok. Faites ce que vous voulez. Je vous donne carte blanche.  
— Nez de cochon ? propose Ron.  
— Trop classique, rétorque Hannah. Et un quatrième année pourrait le faire.  
— Et honnêtement, je pense que nous avons suffisamment pratiqué la métamorphose pour aujourd’hui, déclare Hermione avec autorité. Je vous rappelle que c’est quand même une pratique dangereuse. J’espère vraiment que tous vos sorts vont simplement se dissiper et que personne ne finira à l’infirmerie.  
— Bah alors, t’as peur de rester à vie avec des écailles sur les bras, Granger ? se moque Zabini.  
En effet, Hermione a les bras recouverts d’écailles comme un serpent. Elle soutient le regard du Serpentard et ne se démonte pas.  
— J’ai dit : plus de métamorphose.   
— Très bien, soupire Justin en rangeant sa baguette.  
Tout de suite, quand on enlève la métamorphose, on a beaucoup moins d’idée. Je ne vais pas me plaindre. L’idée de me retrouver avec des cornes, des poils ou autres caractéristiques animales ne m’enchantait guère. 

Je vois Zabini se pencher à l’oreille de Nott pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Nott fronce les sourcils.  
— T’es malade, je vais pas faire ça, répond le jeune homme.  
— Allez, c’est marrant !  
— Quoi ? Tu proposes quoi Zabini ? demande Dean.   
— J’ai dit non ! répète Nott.  
— Un petit sort d’âme sœur. Ça serait drôle, non ?  
Sa proposition est accueillie par un silence. Quoi ? J’ai mal entendu ?  
— Allez, me fais pas croire que t’as pas envie de savoir à qui t’es destiné, Potter !  
— Tu plaisantes j’espère, un tel sortilège n’existe pas, le contredit Hermione.  
— En fait si, répond Ron. Y a eu des époques où c’était même très à la mode. J’ai une arrière-grand-mère qui l’avait utilisé sur elle. Mais tu sais la plupart du temps, ça donne un nom que tu connais même pas et ça te fait juste une belle jambe.   
— Pas faux, admet Zabini.   
— Non mais on va pas lancer ce sort à Harry, intervient Susan. C’est trop… enfin ça a beaucoup trop d’implications.   
— Je propose juste hein. Je trouverai ça marrant.  
— Si c’est si drôle, on a qu’à te le lancer Blaise, propose Nott avec un sourire.  
Le jeune homme lève ses bras-coussins en signe de désengagement.  
— C’était juste une suggestion, ok ! Vous avez qu’à trouver une meilleure idée.   
Ils commencent à se disputer, mais les conversations autour de moi sont passées en arrière-plan. Un sort pour connaître son âme-sœur ? Genre… pour de vrai ? C’est pas une blague ? Je n’arrive pas à mettre de mots sur les émotions qui se bousculent en moi.   
Avoir une âme-sœur. La seule personne avec qui j’ai été lié toute ma vie, c’est Voldemort. Baguette sœurs. L’idée de partager un lien bien plus fort et plus signifiant avec une autre personne, c’est grisant. J’en ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. D’un autre côté, une âme-sœur voudrait dire qu’encore une fois, je ne maîtrise pas mon destin. Je n’aurais même pas le choix de la personne que j’aime. Mais en même temps, même sans savoir qui est cette personne, maintenant je sais qu’elle existe. Et je ne pourrais jamais l’oublier.   
Je repense à Ginny. À notre rupture en début d’année, peu de temps après la rentrée. Et si j’avais fait une erreur ? Et si c’était la bonne personne ? Mon âme sœur ? On a rompu d’un commun accord, parce que ça ne fonctionnait plus, parce que je ne la rendais pas heureuse et je ne l’étais pas non plus. Mais et si c’était elle ? Non, ce n’est pas possible. Et si c’était quelqu’un que je ne connais pas, comme dit Ron ? Quelqu’un qui habite à l’autre bout de la planète et que je ne rencontrerai jamais ? Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de perdre ma vie à la chercher ? Est-ce que j’arriverai seulement à tomber amoureux à nouveau si je sais d’avance que la personne que je rencontre n’est pas cette âme-sœur ?  
Et en même temps... et si ça m'aidait vraiment à trouver mon âme-sœur ? Ça doit même être le but du sort à la base. Je n'ai rien à perdre. Et tout à gagner.  
— Je veux le faire.  
Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche avant que j’ai pu les retenir. Tous les visages se tournent à nouveau vers moi. Je me sens rougir.  
— Harry, ne dis pas n’importe quoi, soupire Hermione.  
— Ouais gars, c’est pas une bonne idée, confirme Ron.  
— Ils ont raison, affirme Hannah, tu le regretterai.  
Plus ils essayent de me décourager, plus j’ai envie de le faire par pur esprit de contradiction.   
— J’ai dit que j’avais envie. Et puis y a 99% de chance pour que ça soit quelqu’un que je connais pas, pas vrai ? Ça coûte rien.  
— Vrai, répond Zabini.   
Nott fronce les sourcils, pas convaincu.  
— T’es vraiment sûr de toi ?  
— Je te dis que oui, allez, lance le sort.   
— Ça va écrire le nom de la personne sur ton poignet. Je sais pas trop s’il existe des sorts pour l’effacer, je préfère te prévenir.  
Cette information me fait hésiter. Est-ce que j’ai vraiment envie d’avoir le nom de quelqu’un inscrit sur le bras ? Même un nom que je ne connais pas ?   
Je me regarde remonter ma manche droite. Qu’est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? C’est n’importe quoi.  
— Fais-le.  
C’est clairement une idée de merde. Un coup de tête. Je vais certainement le regretter. Mais tant pis. Je veux savoir. Je veux tellement savoir. Qui est mon âme sœur ? Je vois dans les yeux de mes camarades un mélange d’effroi et d’envie. Je ne dois pas être le seul à être tenté par ce sort.   
Nott a sorti sa baguette de sa robe. Il se lève de son fauteuil pour se poster devant moi. Je suis toujours dans le canapé à côté de Ron. Le Serpentard pose l’extrémité sur mon poignet tendu.   
— Harry… murmure mon meilleur ami.  
— C’est bon Ron, je veux le faire.  
— T’es vraiment sûr ? me demande une dernière fois Nott.  
Je hoche la tête. 

Le sortilège n’est pas très long. Nott marmonne une formule que je n’ai jamais entendue. Et presque immédiatement, des lettres noires se dessinent sur ma peau blanche. Je reprends mon poignet. Au fil des secondes, l’inscription se fait de plus en plus nette. Lorsque je suis enfin en mesure de lire le nom sur mon poignet, j’éclate de rire. Mais quel con.  
Je montre mon poignet à Ron qui commence lui aussi à pouffer. Nott fait mine de ne pas comprendre, c’est beaucoup trop drôle. Dean tente tant bien que mal de nager dans l’air pour arriver à ma hauteur, sans succès, il est coincé au-dessus de la table basse.  
— Merlin, j’ai failli y croire à ton truc ! Toi et Zabini êtes vraiment des cas.  
— Euh… je te jure que j’ai lancé le vrai sort et je ne sais pas ce qu’il y a écrit sur ton poignet.  
— C’est ça, à d’autre. Pendant une seconde, j’ai flippé tu sais. Mais bon, c’était marrant. Bien joué.   
— C’était la première fois que je lançais ce sort, c’est vrai, mais je te promets que j’ai utilisé la bonne formule. Enfin sauf s’il y avait une erreur dans le livre où je l’ai trouvée.  
— Y a écrit quoi ? demande Zabini en se levant du canapé en face du notre.  
Ça commence à ne plus être drôle. C’est bon, pas la peine de faire durer la blague. J’ai eu peur, on a bien ri, on peut passer à autre chose. Je baisse à nouveau les yeux sur mon poignet. Non, je ne rêve pas. C’est bien ce qui est écrit.  
— Je sais que je suis un peu naïf parfois, mais je le suis pas assez pour croire que Malefoy est mon âme-sœur, Nott, lâché-je d’une voix glaciale.   
Je vois mes camarades ouvrir grand les yeux. Assise à l’autre bout du canapé, Hermione passe son bras devant Ron pour attraper mon poignet avec fermeté. Je n’ai pas le temps de protester qu’elle a déjà lancé un nouveau sort.  
— Finite Incantatum.   
Sauf que l’inscription ne disparaît pas.   
— Nott, qu’est-ce que t’as fait ?!   
Cette fois, je me lève, la baguette à la main. Ce n’est pas possible. C’est forcément une plaisanterie. Drago Malefoy n’est pas mon âme-sœur. Je lui colle ma baguette sous le menton sans plus de formalité.  
— Je te jure, Potter. J’ai lancé le bon sortilège. Je peux aller chercher le livre où je l’ai trouvé à la bibliothèque si vous voulez !  
Ron pose sa main sur mon bras pour m’inviter à baisser ma baguette, Zabini se place spontanément entre moi et Nott.   
— Dites-moi que vous êtes en train de vous payer ma tête, je supplie presque.  
Mais le regard de Nott a l’air sincère. Et je n’ai jamais vu Zabini aussi gêné. À vrai dire, je ne l’ai jamais vu gêné tout court.   
Ce n’est pas vrai. C’est un rêve. C’est un cauchemar. J’ai le prénom de Malefoy sur mon poignet. Malefoy est… mon âme-sœur ? Il y avait une chance infime pour que le nom qui apparaisse soit celui de quelqu’un que je connaisse. Et entre toutes les personnes sur cette terre, c’est celui de Malefoy que j’ai sur la peau ? Et je ne sais même pas s’il est possible de rompre ce sortilège ?  
J’ai du mal à respirer. J’ai chaud. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi j’ai fait ça ? Comment j’ai pu être aussi stupide ? Je n’aurais jamais dû accepter ! Je commence à paniquer et les regards horrifiés de mes camarades ne m’aident pas du tout à retrouver mon calme.  
Évidemment, car l’humiliation n’était pas suffisante, c’est le moment où Malefoy décide de sortir du dortoir des garçons.   
— Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà... En vrai, c'était compliqué de trouver une idée pour qu'il accepte qu'on lui lance ce sort. Disons que j'ai été au plus simple. C'est donc dans le chapitre suivant que les choses sérieuses vont commencer.
> 
> Est-ce que Harry va le dire à Drago ? Et s'il le fait, comment celui-ci va réagir ? Hum hum. Réponse dans 15 jours !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien ^^
> 
> Ça me fait super plaisir de poster la suite de cette fanfic que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2

— On va vous laisser… murmure Hermione.

J’aimerais pouvoir les retenir, les empêcher de me laisser seul, mais aucun ne semble vouloir se mêler de cette histoire. En même temps, c’est ma faute. C’est moi qui ai demandé à ce qu’on me lance ce stupide sortilège. Mais quel con. Ça m’apprendra à encore agir sur un coup de tête. 

Au fond, j’ai encore l’espoir que ça soit une erreur. Nott a très bien pu rater son sortilège. Ou alors il n’existe pas d’âme-sœur et c’est simplement un sort qui inscrit un nom au hasard. Pourquoi celui de Malefoy ? Il n’y aucune explication plausible. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Malefoy. Bien sûr, je reconnais qu’il n’est pas désagréable à regarder mais… c’est Drago Malefoy. Même s’il m’a sauvé la vie, même si j’ai sauvé la sienne… ça n’efface pas nos antécédents. On s’est détestés pendant des années. Au point de manquer de nous tuer mutuellement en sixième année. Il a passé presque six ans à m’insulter et à insulter mes amis. C’est un ancien Mangemort. Il a le droit à une seconde chance et je ne lui souhaitais pas la prison, mais… je ne veux pas pour autant qu’il fasse partie de ma vie. 

— Tu vas me dire ce qu’il se passe, Potter ? 

Je perçois un tremblement dans sa voix. Il regarde nos camarades quitter la salle commune les uns après les autres. Je remets ma baguette dans ma poche arrière. De toute manière, lui n’en a pas. Je ne risque pas grand chose. Quoi qu’il en soit, je ne me vois pas du tout lui répéter ce qu’il vient de se passer. Et en même temps, je sais que quelqu’un finira forcément par vendre la mèche. À commencer à Nott et Zabini. J’espère seulement que les autres ne vont pas en parler autour d’eux, parce que sinon je peux être sûr que demain midi, tout Poudlard est au courant. Je n’aurais pas dû dire à tout le groupe ce qui était écrit. Mais quel con. 

— Potter ? répète Malefoy. 

Il s’est avancé vers moi. Le canapé entre nous assure une distance de sécurité appréciable. Je remarque qu’il est encore plus pâle que d’habitude. Il se doute bien que quelque chose cloche. Son regard gris me sonde, comme s’il essayait de lire dans mes pensées. J’ai le réflexe de fermer mon esprit avant de me rappeler qu’il n’est pas en mesure de me lancer un sort. 

— Ecoute Malefoy, je…

J’ignore comment lui dire ça. Comment on peut annoncer à quelqu’un qu’on a son nom sur la peau parce qu’il est supposé être notre âme-sœur ? Je décide d’y aller doucement. Mon cœur bat la chamade à cause du stress. J’ai les mains moites que j’essuie sur mon jean.

— Tu… tu savais que les âmes-sœurs existaient pour de vrai ?

Son front se plisse, il hausse les sourcils. Il est visiblement surpris que j’aborde un tel sujet. Tu m’étonnes. Moi aussi je le serai à sa place.

— Evidemment, c’est même la base l’ancienne religion, Potter. 

Cette fois, c’est moi qui ne comprend pas. L’ancienne religion ? De quoi il parle ? Malefoy lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. 

— Laisse tomber, oui je suis familier avec le principe. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu as décidé de partir à la recherche de ton âme-sœur ? Grand bien t’en fasse. Ça ne me regarde pas. Je crois que Théodore sait lancer le sortilège qui te révèlera son nom. Je le connais également, néanmoins tu n’es pas sans ignorer que je n’ai pas de baguette magique en ce moment. Mais je te souhaite beaucoup de patience parce que même avec son nom, c’est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. 

Il déclare ça avec un tel aplomb et un tel détachement. Pendant un instant, il laisse éclater cette arrogance dont il s’est débarrassé depuis la fin de la guerre. Sans doute pas sans effort. Faire profil bas, c’est sa stratégie de survie. Je me demande ce qu’il fera après Poudlard. Je doute qu’il reste en Angleterre, d’ailleurs sa mère a déjà quitté le pays. Je crois qu’elle s’est installée en France. 

— En fait, il… il l’a déjà fait. Nott. Le sort.

Les yeux gris de Drago se plissent. Il me dévisage un instant avant de baisser les yeux sur mon poignet que je tiens toujours serré contre moi. Je le vois se tendre, ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer. Je pense qu’il commence à se douter de la bombe que je m’apprête à lâcher, mais qu’il refuse encore d’y croire. « Je me fais des idées, ça ne peut pas être ça », c’est ce qu’il doit se dire en cet instant.

Je l’observe contourner le canapé qui nous sépare. J’ai un mouvement de recul, mais il réduit drastiquement la distance entre nous. Il me tend la main, attendant que je daigne lui donner mon bras droit. Sa main tremble, je le vois. Et moi, j’ai l’impression que je vais mourir de honte. Me consumer de gêne. 

Ça dure au moins un million d’années. Un silence pesant comme je n’en ai jamais connu. C’est comme si le temps avait ralenti. Mon bras tremble lorsque je le décolle de mon torse pour le tendre à mon vis-à-vis. Je n’ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Mon regard s’accroche aux franges du tapis vert et argent. 

Ses doigts sont glacés sur mon poignet. Il relève délicatement ma manche. Maintenant il sait. Il voit. Il lit. C’est son nom que j’ai sur la peau. Il y avait une chance sur sept milliards. Pourtant c’est le sien. Il n’y a qu’un Drago Malefoy. Et c’est lui.

Je m’attendais à voir Malefoy exploser de colère, pester, m’insulter. Mais non. Il reste silencieux, son regard visé sur l’intérieur de mon poignet. S’il est en colère, dégoûté, horrifié, il le cache bien. À vrai dire, je lui trouve surtout un air triste. Abattu. Désespéré ? Son attitude me trouble. Et il tient toujours mon poignet. Sa poigne douce, presque tendre.

Au bout d’un long moment, il semble se rendre compte qu’il n’a toujours pas bougé. Il secoue la tête et desserre les doigts. Je récupère mon bras. Je sens mes joues chauffer. C’est gênant. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Et lui non plus. On se regarde comme on ne s’est jamais regardés. Les yeux dans les yeux. Aussi désarmé l’un que l’autre. Dans un calme déroutant. 

— Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie, Potter ?

Sa voix est un murmure. Il a baissé les yeux. J’ai la gorge nouée. Je dois me forcer pour répondre.

— Le terme âme-sœur est assez transparent non ? On est destinés à…

Je n’ose pas poursuivre ma phrase. Le dire à voix haute est trop effrayant. S’aimer. On est destinés à s’aimer, c’est ça que ça veut dire ? En même temps, cette théorie me paraît bancale. Tous les couples qui s’aiment ne peuvent pas être des âmes sœurs. Est-ce que ça signifie que l’amour des âmes-sœurs est plus fort que les autres ? Mais je n’aime pas Malefoy. C’est n’importe quoi. 

Malefoy a un petit rire. Sans doute moqueur et nerveux à la fois. 

— Donc tu ne sais rien, déclare-t-il dans un soupir.

Il se laisse tomber dans le canapé. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombent devant les yeux. Ça fait longtemps qu’il ne les a pas coupés. Je le regarde passer ses mains sur son visage, se masser les tempes. Il marmonne quelque chose que je ne peux entendre avant de reprendre à voix haute : 

— Assieds-toi. Je crois qu’il faut que je t’explique puisque visiblement personne n’a jugé bon de le faire avant de te lancer ce sort stupide.

Cette fois, il est énervé. Mais pas contre moi. Et je partage son agacement. Même si c’est un peu ma faute, j’aurais dû demander plus d’informations. Et surtout, je n’aurais jamais dû accepter. Sauf que c’est trop tard. 

Je m’assoie simplement sur la table basse après avoir repoussé dans un coin les parchemins qui étaient étalés. On est beaucoup trop proches, mais je ne m’imagine pas pour autant mettre plus de distance. Surtout que Malefoy parle à voix basse, comme s’il avait peur qu’on nous écoute. Ce qui est peut-être le cas. 

— Tout d’abord Potter, je te rassure, nous ne sommes pas destinés à être… amants, commence-t-il d’une voix mal assurée. 

Il rougit en prononçant le mot amant et je ne suis pas en reste.

— Il n’y a aucun lien magique mystérieux qui nous empêche de nous éloigner l’un de l’autre, ni de vieille loi farfelue qui nous contraint à nous marier dans l’année, est-ce que c’est bien clair ?

Je me force à rire. Je n’ai jamais imaginé une telle chose. 

— Âmes-sœurs n’est peut-être pas le mot le plus approprié d’ailleurs. Le terme magies-sœurs serait sans doute plus juste. 

— Magies-sœurs ?

Tout d’un coup, j’arrive à nouveau à respirer normalement. Avoie une magie-sœur à celle de Malefoy me paraît totalement acceptable. Ce n’est pas pire qu’avoir une baguette jumelle à celle de Voldemort en tout cas. 

— Nos magies s’accordent particulièrement bien, pour faire simple. Si on venait à lancer des sorts ensemble, notre puissance serait décuplée. Et d’ailleurs, quand j’y pense, ça explique pourquoi quand tu m’as pris ma baguette, elle a si facilement changé d’allégeance. Sans doute n’a-t-elle même pas eu besoin de le faire si ta magie est identique à la mienne. En temps normal, il ne suffit pas d’arracher la baguette de la main d’un sorcier pour la faire sienne, ni même d’un banal sort de désarmement. Sinon tu imagines l’enfer ? À chaque fois quelqu’un désarme un sorcier, le sorcier en question perdrait la maitrise de sa baguette ? Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. 

C’est cohérent. J’aime son explication. Je l’aime d’autant plus qu’elle n’implique pas que je tombe amoureux de lui. 

— Ça, ce sont les faits, poursuit-t-il. Comme tu t’en doutes, c’est très rare de rencontrer son âme-sœur. 

— Donc c’est forcément un sorcier ? Les Moldus n’ont pas d’âme-sœur ?

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de poser des questions. Elles se bousculent dans ma tête. Pourquoi ce lien existe ? Est-ce que tout le monde en a un ? Est-ce que ça signifie que tous les sorciers et sorcières vont par paire ? Est-ce qu’on peut avoir plus d’une âme-sœur ? Et pourquoi ça s’appelle âme-sœur si on parle de magie ? Pourquoi ne pas appeler ça « frère de magie » tout simplement ?

Encore une fois, Malefoy évite mon regard. Il se tord les doigts, pince les lèvres. Il y a quelque chose qu’il ne me dit pas. 

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a d’autre, Malefoy ? J’ai le droit de savoir.

— C’est juste que… ce sont des croyances, d’accord ?

J’ai peur. Qu’est-ce que j’ignore encore ?

— C’est… c’est lié à l’idéologie du sang-pur, tu ne vas pas apprécier.

— Dis quand même.

Il soupire encore.

— Ce sont des questions religieuses. L’un des piliers de la religion sorcière, c’est la réincarnation.

Je ne peux retenir un ricanement. Malefoy me fusille du regard. Merde, ne me dites pas qu’il y croit ?

— Selon certains, les sorciers, contrairement aux moldus, ont la capacité de se réincarner. Indéfiniment ou non, cela varie selon les mouvances religieuses. La magie leur confère une âme immortelle. Et c’est pour cette raison que certaines familles tiennent tant à préserver la pureté du sang, pour ne pas briser les chaînes de réincarnation. C’est pour ça que dans certaines familles, les mêmes prénoms se retrouvent au fil des générations. C’est pour ça que les moldus sont… étaient considérés comme… différents. Parce qu’ils n’ont pas de magie et donc pas une âme immortelle. 

On dirait un conte pour enfants. J’ignorai totalement l’existence de cette croyance. Je ne savais même pas que les sorciers avaient une religion. Personne n’en a jamais mentionné l’existence en ma présence. À croire que chez les Gryffondors, ce ne sont pas des idées très populaires. Tu me diras, si cela va de paire avec l’idéologie qui fait des moldus des êtres inférieurs, ce n’est pas étonnant que personne dans mon entourage n’en soit adepte. 

— C’est vraiment… une foi ancienne. Les familles qui pratiquent les anciens rites se comptent sur les doigts de la main, ajoute Malefoy.

— Et ta famille en fait partie j’imagine ?

Il hoche la tête. Je ne suis pas surpris. Mais cela signifie qu’il croit à tout ça ? À la réincarnation et aux âmes immortelles ? 

— Et donc lorsque les magies-sœurs ont été découvertes, elles ont été associées à cette croyance. Les âmes-sœurs seraient donc des âmes destinées rester couplées magiquement au fil des réincarnations. Cette magie les pousse à se chercher inlassablement. Et quand elles se trouvent, ce qui est rarissime, les liens qui unissent les sorciers sont supposés être extrêmement forts. Souvent le lien qui les unissaient la première fois. Cela peut être des liens familiaux. Les jumeaux Weasley par exemple, j’ai toujours pensé que leurs magies s’accordaient trop bien pour que…

Malefoy s’interrompt dans son élan. La mention de Fred et George me met en colère et il semble le sentir. Il poursuit.

— Ça peut être des frères d’armes, des meilleurs amis, un mentor et son élève, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et dans certains cas, c’est vrai, des… des amants. 

Cette dernière mention jette un froid. Je soupire longuement, essaye de faire le tri dans toutes ces informations.

— Mais tout ça, c’est vrai ou pas ?

— C’est… disons que certains sorciers y croient. 

— Toi, tu y crois ? je ne peux m’empêcher de demander.

— Je ne pense pas que ma foi te concerne, Potter. 

Donc oui. Il y croit. Putain. 

— Donc tu crois qu’on a été frères dans une autre vie ? Ou carrément jumeaux ? Ou un couple ?

Il ne répond pas. Sa mine s’est assombrie. Des nuages noirs dans l’orage de ses yeux. 

— Je ne sais pas. 

— Super, ça nous avance vachement.

Il hausse les épaules. Il a retrouvé son attitude habituelle. Renfermée. Silencieuse. 

— Du coup, on fait quoi ?

Il reste silencieux. Je mets plusieurs secondes à remarquer qu’en fait, il a les larmes aux yeux. C’est surréaliste. Pourquoi cette réaction soudaine ? Ça le rend si désespéré que ça d’apprendre que sa magie est sœur avec la mienne ? Moi, je n’en fais pas tout un plat ! Par contre, c’est moi qui ai son nom tatoué sur le poignet. Voilà qui risque de me causer pas mal de problèmes. 

— Eh, calme-toi. Y a pas de loi qui t’oblige à m’épouser, c’est toi-même qui l’as dit. 

Cette tentative de détendre l’atmosphère est un échec cuisant. Face à moi, Malefoy est en train de craquer. Il cache son visage dans ses mains. 

— Tu peux me laisser cinq minutes, s’il te plaît ? murmure-t-il entre ses dents.

Je ne peux m’empêcher de poser une main sur son épaule, mais il se dégage immédiatement et repousse mon bras d’un geste brusque. 

— Qu’est-ce qui te prend Malefoy ?

— Qu’est-ce qui me prend ?! répète-t-il en relevant le menton. Morgane, mais il me prend que toute ma vie, j’ai prié pour que ce moment arrive, pour trouver mon âme-sœur et… 

— Et tu aurais préféré que ça soit pas moi, je complète avec résignation.

Tu m’étonnes. Je pense qu’à sa place aussi, j’aurais eu les boules. D’ailleurs, j’aurais sans doute eu la même réaction si j’avais su dès le départ ce qu’étaient les âmes-sœurs en monde sorcier et que j’avais découvert que ma magie était liée à Malefoy. Sauf que, en étant parti de l’idée que j’étais destiné à tomber amoureux de lui, tout de suite un simple lien magique me paraît parfaitement acceptable. Même s’il est entouré de croyances bizarres sur les réincarnations. 

— J’aurais surtout préféré ne savoir que j’avais foutu en l’air ma relation avec mon âme-sœur à cause de mes erreurs. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas d’avoir foutu ma vie en l’air. 

Je l’ai rarement entendu parler aussi vulgairement. Cette réponse me tord le ventre. Elle est tellement amère. Je n’imaginais pas Malefoy regretter quoi que ce soit. Surtout pas sa relation avec… avec moi. Il apparaît résigné. J’ai presque envie de le rassurer, de lui dire que ça ne tient qu’à lui d’arranger les choses. Et en même temps, est-ce que je le veux vraiment comme ami ? Ce serait mentir que de répondre par l’affirmative. 

Il s’est relevé, je l’imite par réflexe. Il a essuyé rageusement ses larmes sur la manche de sa chemise blanche. 

— Ça devient décidément une habitude de pleurer en ta présence, Potter. Je vais prétendre que c’est notre lien magique qui me rend instable. 

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ce qu’il peut être insupportable. Je ne vais pas me moquer de lui parce qu’il a pleuré. Même si je ne comprends pas. Il renifle un peu bruyamment. Pas très aristocrate. 

— Ecoute, je vais essayer de trouver le sort pour faire disparaître la marque, déclare-t-il pour passer à autre chose.

— Merci.

— J’imagine que tous les 8e années sont au courant… soupire-t-il en se pinçant l’arête du nez.

— Ouais…, j’admets, gêné.

— Je compte sur toi pour faire en sorte qu’ils tiennent leur langue. Ni toi ni moi n’avons besoin que ce genre d’information s’ébruite.

Je ne peux qu’acquiescer. Même si être âmes-sœurs ne signifient pas que nous allons bientôt partager une véritable passion amoureuse, je doute que beaucoup cherchent plus loin. J’imagine déjà les gros titres dans la Gazette ou Sorcière Hebdo. Merlin, il ne faut surtout pas que ça se sache.

— Très bien, alors on est d’accord.

Sur ces mots, Malefoy se retire dans le dortoir. Pas forcément la meilleure idée puisque les garçons s’y sont enfermés pour nous laisser discuter. J’entends d’ailleurs très vite des exclamations de voix. Du côté opposé de la salle commune, la porte du dortoir des filles s’entrouvre. La tête d’Hermione apparaît.

— Vous avez fini ?

— Ouais. Viens, faut que je te raconte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ^^
> 
> J'aime toujours beaucoup exploiter le filon de la religion dans mes fanfics. On en parle pas du tout dans HP, pourtant ça semble logique que les sorciers aient des croyances qui leur sont propres. Du coup ça me laisse le champ libre pour imaginer des choses !
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, c'était très explicatif ce chapitre, mais il faut bien en passer par là.
> 
> A dans 15 jours !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien ^^
> 
> Si vous me suivez sur Twitter, vous savez sans doute que j'ai décidé de faire de Drago un mec trans. Parce que why not ? C'est moi qui décide et pas cette conne de JKR.
> 
> Du coup c'est le chapitre où on l'apprend. Forcément ça suscite quelques réactions pour les perso d'origine moldue, pas forcément très renseignés (on est en 1998).
> 
> Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez

Chapitre 3

Sans grande surprise, Malefoy a commencé à m’éviter. Encore plus qu’avant. Ça m’énerve et en même temps… qu’est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Il fait sa vie, je fais la mienne. Le fait que nous soyons âmes-sœurs, ou que nos magies soient sœurs, ne change rien. C’est toujours Malefoy. 

Mon problème actuellement, c’est surtout son prénom tatoué sur mon poignet. Dean m’a prêté sa montre pour cacher cette marque, mais j’aimerais trouver un moyen de m’en débarrasser définitivement. Hermione a dévalisé la bibliothèque pour m’aider. Il s’est avéré que la raison pour laquelle elle n’avait jamais entendu parler de ces histoires d’âmes-sœurs, c’est parce qu’elles ne sont mentionnées que dans les ouvrages de théologie. Or s’il y a bien un rayon de la bibliothèque qu’Hermione a snobé toute sa scolarité, c’est bien le rayon religion.

Malefoy ne m’a pas menti, il y a bien une tripotée de croyances liées à la réincarnation, au sang pur, à la magie. Je trouve ça étrange qu’elles n’aient même pas été mentionnées en histoire de la magie, mais il est vrai qu’à part les révolutions gobelines, Binns n’enseignait pas grand chose. Il a d’ailleurs été remplacé cette année. McGonagall n’est visiblement pas aussi enthousiaste que Dumbledore à l’idée d’avoir un prof fantôme aussi soporifique qu’incompétent. 

Quoi qu’il en soit, impossible de trouver une formule pour faire disparaître la marque. J’ai bien sûr essayé des baumes effaceurs basiques et laissé Hermione tester plusieurs sortilèges. Nott aussi a donné un coup de main, d’ailleurs le Serpentard s’est excusé environ un million de fois rien que cette semaine, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. J’essaye de ne pas lui en vouloir, après tout c’est moi qui ai voulu qu’il me lance ce sort. En tout cas, toutes nos tentatives se sont soldées par un échec. J’ai toujours Drago Malefoy sur la peau et à chaque fois que je vois cette inscription, ça me rappelle à quel point je peux être con quand je m’y mets. Je compatis fortement avec tous les amoureux transits qui ont un jour eu l’idée de se tatouer le prénom de leur bien-aimé et qui se retrouvent un jour avec le prénom de leur ex. Sauf que Malefoy n’est même pas mon ex. Même pas mon pote. 

Dean a émis l’idée de me faire un tatouage par dessus, je pense que si je ne trouve aucun moyen pour retirer ce sort, je devrais me résoudre à cette solution. En croisant les doigts pour que le sortilège ne fasse pas une réaction bizarre au moment du tatouage. Avec les marques ensorcelées, on ne peut jamais savoir. 

En tout cas, mes camarades de 8e année ont l’air de tenir leur langue. Je me suis empressé de leur expliquer que non, Malefoy et moi n’allions pas prochainement partager une grande passion amoureuse et que c’était une histoire de magie, mais j’ignore s’ils sont vraiment tous convaincus. Surtout les Poufsouffles qui, pour une raison obscure, semblent penser que Malefoy et moi irions finalement bien ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils ont fumé, mais ça devait être de la bonne.

*

Après les cours, je me rends directement dans notre dortoir pour retirer mon uniforme et enfiler un jean et un pull plus confortable. Ma robe est tachée de pus de Bubobulb à cause d’un petit accident de Potions. Sans le manuel annoté de Rogue, j’ai retrouvé mon niveau moyen. Notre nouvelle prof est une sorcière très exigeante, presque autant que l’était Rogue, mais au moins elle n’est pas injuste et je n’ai pas à craindre des D parce que j’ai respiré de travers. Quand elle me met des sales notes, c’est toujours parce que je me suis foiré tout seul comme un grand. 

Zabini rentre à son tour dans le dortoir alors que je suis encore torse nu. Je le vois très clairement me mater. Ça me fait rougir et lui ça le fait rire. 

— T’es mieux foutu que je pensais Potter, lâche-t-il alors que je me dépêche d’enfiler mon pull.

Je hausse les épaules et essaye de contrôler mon rougissement. Qu’est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire merci. Heureusement, l’arrivée de nos camarades de dortoir met fin à ce moment embarrassant. 

Les robes de sorciers volent sur les lits, les sacs de cours échouent sur les tapis, les armoires s’ouvrent et les conversations vont bon train. Je ne peux m’empêcher de chercher Malefoy du regard, mais comme souvent il n’est pas arrivé avec le groupe. 

— T’as mis ton pull à l’envers, Harry, me fait remarquer Ron.

Je baisse les yeux. Merde, il a raison. Je me contorsionne pour le remettre à l’endroit pendant que mon meilleur ami se débarrasse de sa cravate. Mon regard est attiré du côté des lits aux tentures vert et argent, où Zabini semble avoir décidé de faire un message à Nott. Je peux pas m’empêcher de me demander si ces deux-là sont ensemble. Ils sont super tactiles l’un avec l’autre. Alors Zabini est tactile avec tout le monde, mais c’est clairement pas le cas de Nott. 

Je suis fatigué. Pour me réconforter, j’attrape la boîte de Chocogrenouilles sur ma table de nuit. Je l’attrape avant qu’elle ait le temps de faire un bond et croque une de ses jambes alors qu’elle bouge encore. Toujours aussi bon. Je regarde machinalement la carte au fond du paquet.

Merde, mais c’est moi ! Je manque d’avaler de travers et me mets à tousser à m’en arracher les poumons. 

— Ça va pas, ‘Ry ? 

— Si, si… je souffle en essayant de recouvrer mon souffle. J’ai avalé de travers.

Je reste un instant à observer le mini-moi-même qui me fait coucou dans son cadre avant d’attraper le premier manuel qui me tombe sous la main pour cacher la carte entre les pages. Je n’avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. Évidemment, j’ai conscience que c’est vain d’essayer de cacher que j’ai une carte de Chocogrenouilles à mon effigie, mais les mecs commencent tout juste à arrêter de me charrier H24 avec cette histoire d’âmes-sœurs. J’ai le droit à un peu de répit. 

En parlant d’âme-sœur, la mienne fait irruption dans le dortoir. Il claque la porte derrière lui dans un geste rageur.

— Drago chéri, ta bonne humeur nous avait manqué, raille Zabini, toujours les mains sur les épaules de Nott. 

— Va te faire foutre, Blaise.

Est-ce que je me demande ce qui peut bien mettre Malefoy dans cet état ? Bien sûr. Est-ce que je vais lui poser la question ? Sûrement pas. Est-ce que je vais tendre l’oreille l’air de rien pour l’écouter parler à Nott et Zabini ? Évidemment. 

Malefoy retire lui aussi sa robe d’uniforme pour rester en chemise et pantalon. Ça ébouriffe ses cheveux au passage, il devrait vraiment arrêter de les plaquer vers l’arrière comme un fils à papa. De façon générale, il gagnerait à se décoincer et à abandonner cette image de premier de classe qu’il soigne depuis le début de l’année. J’imagine que c’est une façon de rester digne, mais ça le rend froid et… pas très engageant. 

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe encore ? demande Zabini.

— C’est ces idiots du Ministère qui en plus de lire mon courrier, ont décidé de saisir ma commande de potions androgènes. Comme si j’étais assez stupide me faire livrer des potions illégales à Poudlard !

Des potions andro-quoi ? Je croise le regard de Dean qui hausse les épaules. 

— Faut vraiment qu’on te rappelle la sixième année ? le taquine Zabini. 

Nott a un regard sévère pour son camarade avant de se tourner vers Malefoy.

— Calme-toi, ils vont vite se rendre compte que y a rien anormal et ils te les rendront, essaye-t-il de le rassurer.

— Mais j’en ai besoin maintenant ! J’ai déjà une semaine de retard sur ma prise habituelle, s’énerve Malefoy en agitant les bras.

— Pomfresh a pas ce qu’il faut ? T’es pas le seul mec de Poudlard à en avoir besoin, intervient Ron à ma grande surprise.

Je l’interroge du regard, mais il fait un geste évasif, l’air de dire qu’il m’expliquera plus tard.

Malefoy croise les bras. Il a un air renfrogné presque mignon que je ne lui connaissais pas.

— Elle n’a que la formule standard qui en plus de te donner de l’acné, cause des insomnies. Severus avait amélioré la recette et depuis que… enfin je la fais préparer par un maître de potions à Londres, explique le jeune homme.

— Bah t’auras des boutons sur la gueule ce mois-ci, qu’est-ce tu veux qu’on te dise, répond Zabini. 

— Tout ce drama parce que monsieur a peur d’avoir de l’acné, soupire Nott avec un sourire en coin.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire. C’est vrai que c’est ridicule. Malefoy me fusille du regard, regard que je n’arrive pas à soutenir. Je pense à son prénom sur mon poignet. C’est gênant. 

— C’est quoi en fait une potion androgène ? demande Justin qui s’est allongé en travers de son lit.

— C’est un traitement masculinisant pour les mecs trans, répond Ron avec un détachement surprenant. 

Et juste après avoir lâché cette bombe, il reprend sa recherche d’un parchemin vierge au milieu de ses brouillons et notes de cours. De leur côté du dortoir, les Serpentards ont repris leurs activités normales, Nott et Zabini ont inversé leurs positions, si bien que c’est Zabini qui profite d’un massage maintenant, et Malefoy est passé à la salle de bain. 

Heureusement, je vois que Dean et Justin sont tous aussi choqués que moi. Un traitement masculinisant. Pour les mecs trans. Est-ce que Ron est en train de sous-entendre que Drago Malefoy est… ? Non, ce n’est pas possible. Enfin… je ne sais pas. C’est courant chez les sorciers ? Après tout, l’homosexualité est super acceptée, j’étais étonné de constater à quel point. Il faut dire qu’en monde sorcier, ce sont plutôt les couples inter-espèces qui attirent l’attention. Deux humains qui sortent ensemble, c’est d’un banal à côté. 

Encore une fois, je peux compter sur mes camarades d’origine moldue pour poser les questions à ma place :

— Malefoy est trans ? demande Dean tout bas, comme s’il avait peur que le concerné l’entendre de la salle de bain. 

— Euh… Ouais, pourquoi ?

— Mais genre… il… il veut devenir une fille ? enchaîne Justin.

Zabini laisse éclater un rire moqueur.

— T’es con ou quoi ? Il s’emmerderait pas à prendre des potions androgènes une fois par mois s’il était une meuf. 

J’ai du mal à assimiler cette information. Malefoy, le mec qui a une magie jumelle à la mienne, est trans.

— Mais depuis quand ?

Cette fois, je n’ai pas pu retenir ma question. Ça me parait complètement aberrant. Je veux dire, comment on peut ignorer une telle information après huit ans à se côtoyer ? 

Cette fois, Nott fait mine de réfléchir. 

— Hum, je crois que c’était juste avant d’entrer à Poudlard. 

— Mais il était super jeune ! je m’exclame sans me rendre compte que j’ai haussé la voix.

— Y a des gens qui le savent tôt, explique Ron en haussant les épaules.

— Mais tu étais au courant ? 

— Bah oui. 

— Mais pourquoi tu me l’as jamais dit ?

— Euh… j’sais pas, je voyais pas en quoi ça pouvait t’intéresser. 

Le regard de Ron est chargé d’incompréhension. Moi, je suis sonné.

— Du coup c’est… c’est normal chez les sorciers ? questionne prudemment Justin. 

— Pas chez les Moldus ? s’étonne Zabini en fronçant les sourcils. 

— Pas vraiment, admet le Poufsouffle. Et surtout pas chez les enfants.

— Ah ouais ? C’est bizarre, commente Ron avec un petit rire. 

C’est évidemment le moment où Malefoy se décide à retourner dans le dortoir. Tous les regards se tournent automatiquement vers lui, le mien compris. Le Serpentard fronce les sourcils et ne se fait pas prier pour quitter le dortoir. Comme toujours. 

Je le suis des yeux et me retiens pour ne pas lui courir après. J’ai tellement de questions. Indiscrètes, sans aucun doute. 

— Alors par contre, va falloir vous en remettre parce que c’était super gênant, nous prévient Ron. 

Merci gars, on n’avait absolument pas remarqué. J’en reviens toujours pas. Il savait ! Il savait et il n’a jamais rien dit ! OK, ça ne me regardait pas. OK, ça n’a sans doute pas d’importance. OK je ne suis ni son ami, ni son mec, ni personne d’intime. Mais, quand même. C’est pas rien non plus. Et merde, c’est mon âme-sœur ! J’avais le droit de savoir. Tout comme j’avais le droit de savoir qu’il était gay. Ça aussi, c’est quelque chose dont je n’ai eu connaissance qu’en début d’année. 

À croire que j’ai passé mes six premières années à Poudlard dans une bulle. Ce qui est un peu vrai, quand on y pense. On essayait de me tuer trois fois par an, j’avais une prophétie sur le dos, le plus grand mage noire du siècle à mes baskets. Effectivement, j’avais autre chose à faire que de m’intéresser à l’orientation sexuelle de Drago Malefoy. Qui est sorti avec Terry Boot, putain. 

*

Ça me fait réaliser à quel point je ne connais pas Malefoy. J’ignore tout de lui, alors qu’on se connait depuis qu’on a 11 ans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me rend… triste ? Amer ? Difficile à dire. Je repense à ce qu’il m’a dit. J’aurais préféré ne pas savoir que j’avais foutu en l’air ma relation avec mon âme-sœur. Il a raison sur un point, notre relation est un désastre.

Bien sûr, il y a nos antécédents. La haine, les vacheries, les coups bas, la rivalité, les duels. Mais le fait est que, malgré ces liens forts qui nous unissent, on ne se connait pas. On est des étrangers l’un pour l’autre. Je ne sais rien de ses goûts, de ses ambitions, de sa personnalité. J’ai plus appris sur lui en deux mois et demi qu’en six ans à Poudlard. Et le plus souvent, c’était plus par hasard que par réelle volonté de notre part de se confier l’un à l’autre. 

Je lui ai sauvé la vie, il a sauvé la mienne, nos magies sont capables de se reconnaître, mais je suis incapable de me rappeler une seule conversation avec lui avant la semaine dernière. S’il n’avait pas été contraint de revenir à Poudlard, je ne l’aurais sans doute jamais revu de ma vie. Et il ne m’aurait pas manqué. Peut-être que je n’aurais jamais su que nous étions des âmes-sœurs. Lui non plus. 

Je crois que je suis triste. Parce que je réalise que cette histoire ne mène à rien. Nous n’avons rien en commun. On aurait pu croire que cette révélation aurait changé la donne, mais il n’en est rien. Je n’ai même pas envie que ce soit différent. Je n’ai pas envie de le connaître. Ça me frustre d’être aussi ignorant, mais je ne compte pas aller m’installer à côté de lui dans la salle commune pour taper la discute. Il ne me donne pas envie d’être son ami. 

J’ai le même âge que mon âme-sœur, nous sommes nés dans le même pays, nous avons fréquenté la même école. Quelles étaient les probabilités pour qu’un tel cas se produise ? Une sur un millier ? Sur un million ? Mais nous ne partageons rien. À part de la rancœur et du ressentiment. Il aurait pu habiter à l’autre bout de la planète, la situation n’aurait pas été meilleure. 

Est-ce que c’est vraiment du gâchis ? Ça dépend du sens qu’on donne à cette histoire de magie-sœur, j’imagine. Ce qui est sûr, c’est que si nous avions été amis, nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses. De la belle magie, comme disait Slughorn. Mais même ça, nous n’y avons pas droit. D’un côté, quand on y pense, peut-être que si Drago Malefoy n’avait pas été mon âme-sœur, Voldemort aurait gagné. Sans ce lien, je n’aurais sans doute pas pu utiliser sa baguette et devenir le maître de la baguette de Sureau si facilement. Je ne sais pas. Je ne le saurais jamais. 

Quant au reste… Disons que c’est perdu d’avance. J’essaye de ne pas y penser. Et si ? Et si j’étais allé à Serpentard ? Et si j’avais serré sa main ? Et s’il n’était pas devenu un Mangemort ? Et s’il était entré dans l’Ordre ? Avec des si, on pourrait mettre Poudlard en bouteille. Ça me donne le tournis. Je crois que ça me met en colère. Parce que si on en est là aujourd’hui, c’est sa faute à lui. S’il n’avait pas été aussi con, peut-être qu’on aurait été… je ne sais pas. On aurait été autre chose que des étrangers. Au moins des amis. Peut-être plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé !
> 
> On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Merci d'être au rendez-vous :)
> 
> Ce nouveau chapitre est assez important vous verrez, il marque une grosse étape. Cette fanfic ne va pas être très longue (bon on va faire plus que 6 chapitres mais bref) donc les choses vont assez vite, mais j'essaye quand même de faire en sorte qu'on sente le temps passer.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4

— Retrouve-moi après les cours, Potter. J’ai la solution pour ton… problème.

C’est ce que m’a glissé Malefoy dans le hall, après le déjeuner. Autant dire que l’après-midi m’a paru particulièrement long. Ça fait maintenant presque un mois que j’ai le nom de Malefoy sur le poignet et c’est un miracle que personne ne l’ait remarqué. J’avais peur que notre secret éclate au grand jour assez vite, visiblement je sous-estimais la loyauté de nos camarades. Personne n’a rien dit. Du moins, c’est ce que je suppose puisque je n’ai eu écho d’aucune rumeur douteuse sur Malefoy et moi. 

Après le cours de Métamorphose, je traine volontairement pour ramasser mes affaires.

— Tu te bouges, Harry ? s’impatiente Ron.

Je hoche la tête en direction de Malefoy qui est occupé à remettre à notre nouveau professeur de Métamorphose la baguette qui lui a été prêtée. L’équipe professorale s’est renouvelée cette année, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Potions, Histoire de la Magie, autant de nouveaux venus à Poudlard. Ce n’est pas une mauvaise chose. Surtout qu’ils sont tous compétents dans leur domaine. 

— Ah… bah on se retrouve chez les 8e année ? répond Ron en se tournant vers Hermione qui l’attend de pied ferme devant la porte.

— Ouais, m’attendez pas.

Je continue à ranger avec une lenteur extrême mes plumes et mes parchemins. Je jette un œil à Malefoy qui est lui aussi en train de faire son sac. Nous échangeons un regard entendu. Très vite, il n’y a plus que nous dans la salle de cours et nous pouvons enfin sortir, non sans avoir été réprimandés par notre professeur exaspéré par notre lenteur. 

Malefoy prend la direction des escaliers, je le suis avec juste assez de distance pour qu’on n’est pas l’air d’être ensemble. Enfin « ensemble », façon de parler. Il monte à l’étage supérieur, je me dépêche de le rattraper avant que les escaliers ne prennent une autre direction. Nous traversons un couloir désert, puis un autre, encore un autre, jusqu’à ce que le Serpentard se décide à ouvrir une porte. Je ne me pose pas de question et presse le pas pour l’y rejoindre, non sans vérifier à gauche et à droite que personne n’est dans les parages. 

*

C’est une salle de cours abandonnée. Les bureaux sont vieux et usés, il manque les trois quarts des chaises. Les elfes de maison n’ont pas dû venir faire le ménage depuis des années. Des salles comme ça, il y en a plein dans Poudlard. Le château est immense. 

Malefoy a posé son sac de cours sur une des tables. Je m’approche lentement alors qu’il sort un épais grimoire aux pages jaunies par le temps. Sans me prêter attention, il l’ouvre au milieu et commence à le feuilleter, cherchant sans doute la bonne page. Ses sourcils blonds sont froncés, ses cheveux lui tombent devant les yeux.

— T’as vraiment trouvé quelque chose ? je demande pour briser le silence glacial.

— Hum, acquiesce-t-il en hochant la tête.

— Hermione et Nott ont déjà essayé pas mal de sorts, tu sais…

— Même s’ils avaient trouvé le bon, ils auraient pas pu effacer cette marque.

— Hein ?

— Il n’y a que ton âme-sœur qui ait le pouvoir de le faire. 

Autrement dit : lui. Pourquoi ça ne m’étonne pas ? J’aurais dû me douter qu’il y avait une couille de ce genre. Du coup, heureusement que je la connais, mon âme-sœur.

— Voilà, murmure le Serpentard en s’arrêtant sur une page. 

De mon côté, j’ai retiré la montre qui dissimule la marque. En un mois, elle n’a pas bougé d’un poil. L’encre est toujours aussi noire et le prénom n’a évidemment pas changé. J’essaye de garder en tête que le sort de Malefoy ne va peut-être pas fonctionner. Il ne faut pas crier victoire trop vite, même si le Serpentard semble sûr de lui.

— Il va me falloir une baguette, me rappelle Malefoy.

Sous-entendu, il faut que je lui prête la mienne. Je me raidis. C’est évident qu’il lui faut une baguette, mais je n’aime pas cette idée. Surtout que ça me laisserait désarmé. On ne sait jamais. Et si c’était un piège ? Je n’ai aucune confiance en lui. Je pense à sa baguette à lui, qui est cachée au fond de ma malle. Je l’ai emportée avec moi parce que je ne savais pas quoi en faire. Je ne m’imaginais pas la jeter et je ne peux pas lui rendre car il n’a pas le droit d’en avoir. Pas avant la fin de l’année, et encore il pourra en récupérer une seulement si McGonagall signe un certificat de sa bonne conduite. 

— Potter, je ne peux pas te retirer cette marque sans baguette, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Et je ne peux pas aller demander à la directrice l’autorisation, sauf si tu tiens absolument qu’on lui explique que tu as mon prénom écrit sur le poignet parce que tu es mon âme-sœur. Enfin, c’est toi qui vois.

C’est sûr que présenté comme ça… Je n’ai pas le choix. Soit je lui fais confiance, soit je garde cette foutue marque. Je sonde son regard gris, cherchant un indice. Mais comme d’habitude, il est inexpressif au possible. Mais il me paraît franc. Et puis, qu’est-ce qu’il aurait à gagner ? Si quelqu’un apprend qu’il a utilisé la magie en dehors des cours, il sera renvoyé en prison.

Je sors ma baguette. Il tend la main, j’ai un mouvement de recul. Qu’est-ce que je fais ? Et puis merde. On verra bien. Je fais tourner ma baguette autour de mes doigts pour la lui présenter par le manche. Ses doigts fins se referment autour du bois. Je jurerai avoir vu des étincelles vertes, l’espace d’une seconde.

— Je… commence Malefoy en plissant les yeux.

— Quoi ? je m’inquiète, prêt à lui arracher ma baguette des mains.

Il se tourne légèrement vers la droite et lance un sort en direction du bureau du professeur. En quelques secondes, le bois a retrouvé son éclat, comme s’il venait d’être verni. Un demi-sourire étire les lèvres minces du Serpentard. Il enchaîne sur d’autres sortilèges avec aisance : une boule de feu, un autre sort de nettoyage, un bouquet de fleurs. Des lys. 

J’ai un rire nerveux. On est là, l’un en face de l’autre. Et il a un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Malefoy semble prendre enfin conscience de la situation et fait disparaître les fleurs d’un geste. Il a les joues rouges.

— Pardon. C’est juste que… c’est comme si j’utilisais la mienne. Celle qu’on me prête pour les cours est pas… 

— Ouais, je vois.

Ça doit lui faire comme quand j’utilisais celle d’Hermione. Ça fonctionnait, mais ce n’était pas pareil. Pas facile. Comme mettre une paire de chaussures trop petites. 

Le fait que Malefoy puisse utiliser ma baguette comme si c’était la sienne rend cette histoire d’âmes-sœurs douloureusement concrète. Nos magies sont jumelles. J’ai la même magie que Malefoy. Ma baguette le considère comme un second maître. J’ai un sale goût dans la bouche. Et le regard gris du Serpentard n’est d’aucun secours. 

Je tends mon poignet droit. Qu’il se dépêche. Qu’il efface ce nom sur ma peau et qu’on en finisse. Je veux mettre cette histoire derrière moi. Je veux oublier. Oublier que Malefoy est mon âme-sœur. Récupérer ma baguette. Passer à autre chose. 

— Pas la peine de te demander si tu es sûr? demande Malefoy avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

— Efface-moi ça. 

Il prend mon poignet dans sa main, pointe la première lettre. Il inspire longuement avant de murmurer une formule en latin. Ça n’a pas l’air d’être un sort facile. La formule est longue. Il la répète en boucle. Mais plus les secondes passent et plus l’encre se brouille. Lorsqu’il se tait enfin, la marque a totalement disparu. 

*

Il y a un long silence, qui pour une fois ne me semble pas gênant. Au contraire. C’est un silence bienvenu. Un silence de soulagement. Pour moi en tout cas. Encore une fois, difficile de savoir ce que pense réellement Malefoy. 

Il a toujours sa main autour de mon poignet. Sa paume est froide. Bizarrement, je ne suis pas répugné par ce contact. Ça me semble naturel. Presque agréable. Familier. Pourquoi je le ressens comme un contact familier ? Les yeux gris de Malefoy s’écarquillent. Sa bouche s’entrouvre. Il resserre imperceptiblement sa poigne sur mon avant-bras. Je ne comprends pas le sentiment qui me submerge soudainement. C’est comme si… comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps. Vraiment très longtemps.

Je reprends brusquement ma main et rompt le contact visuel. Malefoy oppose une brève résistance avant de desserrer ses doigts. Stop. C’est n’importe quoi. J’ai beaucoup trop lu sur ces histoires de réincarnation, ça m’est monté à la tête.

— Rends-moi ma baguette, j’exige en évitant son regard.

Je la récupère en évitant de toucher la main de Malefoy. Pendant un instant, j’ai peur qu’elle ne me reconnaisse plus, mais elle m’apparaît exactement comme avant. Tant mieux. 

— Merci, je déclare simplement.

— De rien. 

On reste mal à l’aise, l’un en face de l’autre. Malefoy desserre sa cravate verte, je range ma baguette dans la poche de ma robe de sorcier. Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Merde, qu’est-ce que je fais ? Je m’en vais ? Je le laisse là ? C’est bizarre. 

— J’imagine que tu préfères qu’on oublie simplement cette histoire, avance le Serpentard en se détournant de moi pour ranger son grimoire.

— Pas toi ? je réponds avec un petit rire gêné. 

Il ne répond pas. Ça me met encore plus mal à l’aise. Qu’est-ce que ce silence est censé vouloir dire ? Il ne veut pas oublier ? Lui-même a admis qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir qu’on était… liés. Il continue à ranger ses affaires, avant de mettre sa sacoche sur son épaule. 

— Ecoute, je me disais que peut-être…, commence-t-il avec les joues rouges.

— Peut-être quoi ?

J’ai peur de ce qu’il va me répondre. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il réponde. Il hésite, referme la bouche. Puis après un instant de réflexion, il reprend :

— Je suis désolé.

Je plisse les yeux. J’ai bien entendu ? Drago Malefoy vient de s’excuser ? Pire, il développe.

— Je suis désolé pour… tout ce que j’ai pu te dire depuis la première année. Les insultes, les moqueries, les sorts et… tout ça.

— Tu dis ça juste parce que je suis ton âme-sœur et que ça te fout le seum qu’on ait pas la relation dont tu rêvais ou c’est des vraies excuses ?

Je peux pas m’empêcher de le provoquer. Ça me semble trop facile. C’est trop facile de s’excuser maintenant qu’on a un lien magique, maintenant qu’il pense que je suis la réincarnation de je ne sais pas qui et qu’on aurait dû être proches. 

— Je suis vraiment désolé. Et je te demande pardon. C’est quelque chose que je veux faire depuis la rentrée mais… disons que tu me connais, je suis pas quelqu’un de très courageux. 

Son regard est fuyant. Je ne sais pas si je peux le croire. Est-ce qu’il pense vraiment ce qu’il dit ? Ou est-ce une manœuvre pour se rapprocher de moi ? Comme s’il avait lu dans mes pensées, il poursuit :

— Je veux pas… Je ne te présente pas mes excuses pour essayer de gagner une amitié que j’aurais jamais. Et je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas me pardonner, mais… enfin, j’ai pensé que c’était l’occasion de m’excuser. Parce que j’ai merdé sur toute la ligne et que j’ai été...

— Un gros con ? je complète. 

— Ouais, comme tu dis… 

Il regarde le sol. J’apprécie son humilité apparente. Il a l’air sincère. Disons que je veux bien le croire, pour cette fois. Ça ne me coûte rien. Et puis, ça fait plaisir de voir Drago Malefoy s’excuser et baisser la tête. Ça me donne le sentiment d’avoir le dessus, c’est loin d’être désagréable. 

— J’accepte tes excuses.

— Merci.

— Mais je sais pas si je peux te pardonner.

— Je comprends, murmure-t-il. 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait du bien. Avoir droit à des excuses. Même après toutes ces années. C’est comme une reconnaissance du mal qu’il a pu me faire. Parce que Merlin seul sait à quel point il a pu être ignoble avec moi. Alors certes, j’ai appris à lui rendre la pareille, mais depuis le début c’est lui qui voulait me nuire. Moi je ne demandais qu’à vivre normalement. 

Les traits de Malefoy se sont détendus. Il a l’air soulagé. C’est suffisamment rare de voir une émotion transparaitre sur son visage pour me convaincre de sa sincérité.

— Si j’avais pas été si con, toi et moi… 

Il s’interrompt, comme s’il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu’il a laissé échapper. Le malaise est évident. J’essaye de changer de sujet comme je peux.

— J’ai toujours ta baguette.

— Quoi ?

— Ta baguette, je l’ai gardée.

— Oh.

Il a l’air surpris. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Il devait s’en douter. Je n’allais quand même pas la jeter, évidemment que je l’ai gardée. Et je ne l’utilise pas non plus, ça aurait été trop bizarre. Elle m’a bien servie pendant la guerre, fin de l’histoire. 

— Je te la rendrais à la fin de l’année si jamais… enfin si le Ministère t’autorise à refaire de la magie.

Ça me parait évident. Je ne vais pas la garder indéfiniment. Autant qu’il la récupère. 

— C’est… gentil.

Je hausse les épaules. Mon but n’est pas d’être gentil, c’est juste normal. Et je n’ai absolument pas envie de garder la baguette de Malefoy en souvenir. 

— Elle doit encore t’obéir, non ? Puisque nos magies sont… tu sais. 

— Je pense.

— Cool.

Malefoy s’est appuyé contre une table. Il croise les bras.

— On ne se connait vraiment pas, en fait, déclare-t-il en regardant sur le côté.

— Non. On ne se connait pas. 

Et pourtant si, d’une certaine manière. Mais en même temps non. C’est bizarre. 

— Tu es vraiment quelqu’un de bien, lâche-t-il si bas que je peine à l’entendre.

Encore une fois, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je fais juste ce que j’estime être bien. J’imagine que ça fait de moi quelqu’un qui fait de son mieux. Et qui essaye de faire les bons choix. Contrairement à lui qui a enchaîné les mauvais. 

Mais le voilà qui se redresse, cette fois il me désigne la porte, marmonne qu’il va y aller. Je ne le retiens pas. Juste avant de sortir, il se tourne une dernière fois vers moi. Ses yeux gris orage. Ses joues roses. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Son regard me transperce, j’en ai la gorge nouée. Jamais personne ne m’a regardé comme ça. Surtout pas lui. Si ce n’était pas Malefoy, j’aurais presque pu qualifier ce regard de tendre. Avec un mélange d’admiration et de désespoir. Et tellement de regrets. 

— Je suis fier de t’avoir pour âme-sœur, Harry. Tu es vraiment une belle âme. Je suis désolé de ne pas être à ta hauteur dans cette vie.

Le sourire qui se dessine sur le visage de Malefoy est le sourire le plus triste que j’ai jamais vu. Je reste muet, incapable de répondre à cette déclaration qui me serre le cœur. Malefoy disparaît et referme la porte derrière lui.

Les larmes coulent à flots sans que je puisse les retenir. Ma vue se brouille. J’ai du mal à respirer. Ma gorge me brûle. Les mots de Malefoy résonnent dans ma tête. Une voix familière. Intime.

L’écho d’un souvenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé.
> 
> Je pense que vous commencez à saisir l'ambiance de ce Drarry, au début c'était rigolo et ça va devenir de plus en plus amer. En tout cas c'est mon objectif.
> 
> A très bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'ai finalement trouvé le temps d'écrire la suite de cette histoire ^^
> 
> C'est un chapitre un peu de transition, mais nécessaire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

C’est le dernier week-end avant les vacances. Avec Ron et Hermione, nous sommes allés à Pré-au-Lard en quête des derniers cadeaux de Noël. Je suis content d’avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose pour Molly, une belle broche dorée en forme de rose. J’espère qu’elle aimera. J’ai découvert qu’elle appréciait plus les bijoux qu’elle le laissait penser au premier abord. Elle clame à qui veut l’entendre qu’elle n’est pas du genre à apprécier ces « babioles futiles », mais je me rappelle que lorsque les jumeaux lui avaient offert un collier, elle était aux anges. 

Dans la même boutique, j’ai aussi acheté une chevalière en or blanc, avec un dragon. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris, je me suis dit qu’elle irait bien à Malefoy. Sauf que je me vois mal lui offrir, c’est ridicule. J’ai failli changer d’avis, mais Ron est entré dans la boutique à ce moment-là. Alors j’ai juste prié pour que la vendeuse termine vite les paquets cadeaux, pour que mon meilleur ami ne voit pas mes achats. Il pourrait… se méprendre.

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser au fait qu’il va être seul à Noël, parce que tous les 8e années passent les fêtes en famille et que lui n’a pas le droit de quitter Poudlard. Ça me fait mal au cœur. Même si c’est Malefoy. Je pense qu’on aurait dû l’autoriser à aller chez sa mère. Personne ne devrait être seul pour Noël. Et je sais de quoi je parle. 

Et maintenant, j’ai un cadeau pour lui. Merde. Qu’est-ce que je fais en faire ? Ce type va me rendre dingue.

Je pense tout le temps à lui. Je peux pas me contrôler, c’est plus fort que moi. Depuis qu’il m’a aidé à retirer la marque des âmes-sœurs, on ne s’est pas adressés la parole une seule fois. Il m’évite, encore plus qu’avant. Je repense tout le temps à ce qu’il m’a dit. Je revois son regard. J’en rêve la nuit. Je fais des rêves bizarres, où je ne suis pas moi-même et il n’est pas lui-même non plus. Mais je sais que c’est lui. Quand je me réveille, je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose, mais je sais qu’il était là.

— Harry, ça va ? T’as l’air un peu ailleurs aujourd’hui, me questionne Hermione.

Nous nous sommes installés au Chaudron Baveur avec une Bièraubeurre. Ron et Hermione sont assis en face de moi. Je réalise que je n’ai absolument pas écouté leur conversation depuis qu’on est arrivés ici. Je me sens rougir.

— C’est rien. Pardon, vous parliez de quoi ?

Ni l’un ni l’autre ne semble dupe. Ils échangent un regard alors que je me force à sourire. Je reprends une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

— Il est passé un truc avec Malefoy ? me questionne Ron avec un tel aplomb que je manque d’avaler de travers.

— P-pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Bah j’sais pas. Tu le regardes H24. J’ai l’impression de te revoir en 6e année quand t’étais complètement obsédé par ce type.

Hermione approuve en hochant la tête. Je me sens rougir. Je suis si peu discret que ça ? Pendant un instant, j’envisage de mentir. Prétendre qu’il n’y a rien de spécial, que je me fiche complètement de Malefoy. Je soupire.

— Vous croyez que c’est vrai ? Ces histoires de réincarnation ?

Ron fronce les sourcils, Hermione lève les yeux au ciel. Je me rends compte que ma question est ridicule. Évidemment que c’est des conneries. 

— Laissez tomber, c’est juste moi qui débloque, je me reprends avec un geste évasif. 

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser ça, Harry ? Il s’est passé quelque chose en particulier ? demande Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Comment expliquer ça avec des mots ? Moi-même, je ne comprends pas bien ce qui se passe, ni ce que je ressens. Pourquoi j’ai acheté un cadeau à Malefoy, merde ? Pourquoi ai-je pensé à lui dans cette boutique de bijoux ? Est-ce que c’est normal ? Ça me terrifie. J’ai l’impression d’avoir déclenché quelque chose en acceptant qu’on me jette le sort des âmes-sœurs. Et si j’avais été ensorcelé ? Et si malgré la disparition de la marque, il restait toujours quelque chose d’invisible ? Qu’est-ce que j’y connais moi ?

— Je… C’est pas très… Je sais pas comment dire ça.

— Parle comme ça te vient, m’encourage Ron. On s’en fout, on est entre nous.

Je hoche la tête. C’est vrai. Ils ne vont pas me juger, n’est-ce pas ?

— Je fais des rêves bizarres.

— Comme quand Voldemort était encore en vie ? s’inquiète immédiatement Hermione.

— Non, non. C’est plus… j’arrive pas à m’en rappeler, mais… Je sais que y a Malefoy dedans et… je sais pas. La dernière fois, quand il m’a aidé à enlever la marque, il s’est passé un truc bizarre. C’était comme si… 

Je m’arrête. C’est ridicule. Non. Je dois me tromper.

— Comme si quoi ? insiste Ron.

Je lâche un petit rire. Je n’ai aucune envie d’admettre que j’ai l’impression d’avoir des flashs de mes soit-disantes vies antérieures. C’est impossible.

— Tu sais Harry, j’ai beaucoup lu sur les âmes-sœurs ces dernières semaines, reprend Hermione avec son sérieux habituel. Et même si je ne crois pas à ces histoires de réincarnation, il y a quelque chose de certain, c’est qu’il existe un lien magique très fort entre toi et Drago. Le sort que t’a lancé Nott ne faisait peut-être pas qu’écrire le nom de ton frère de magie, peut-être a-t-il réveillé quelque chose. Quelque chose de vraiment magique. On ne sait quasiment rien sur ce sort qui pourrait presque être affilié à de la magie noire de ce que j’ai compris.

L’avis d’Hermione n’est absolument pas rassurant. Je n’ai jamais autant regretté d’avoir accepté qu’on me lance ce foutu sort.

— Et dans le livre où Malefoy a trouvé son soit-disant contre-sort, y a pas plus d’infos ? propose Ron.

— Sans doute, admet Hermione. Je peux toujours lui demander. 

— C’est pas comme s’il était en position de refuser grand chose en ce moment, ajoute mon meilleur ami.

Comme si je n’y avais pas pensé. Évidemment, je me doute que Malefoy a sans doute des réponses à mes questions. Mais j’ai peur de ce qu’il pourrait m’apprendre. J’ai peur qu’il m’embrouille le cerveau encore plus avec ses croyances bizarres. Et j’ai l’intuition que je dois me tenir éloigné de lui. Même si j’ai terriblement envie de lui parler. Je repense à sa main dans la mienne. Cette sensation familière. 

— Et si c’était vrai ? je lance dans un souffle.

— Quoi ?

— Et si on avait été… ensemble dans une vie antérieure ?

— Même si c’était vrai, qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que vous étiez ensemble-ensemble et pas genre des meilleurs amis ? Il a pas dit que c’était pas forcément un lien amoureux ?

Ron a raison. Je sais qu’il a raison. Mais pourtant… Disons que c’est une intuition. Une sensation bizarre qui me tord les entrailles dès que je le vois. Je peux le nier autant que je veux, trouver toutes les explications du monde, mais au fond de moi… je crois que je sais. 

Je sais que tout est vrai. C’est comme si tout prenait sens maintenant que j’ai tous les éléments. Comme quand j’ai appris que j’étais un sorcier. Jusqu’à ce qu’Hagrid m’apprenne la vérité, j’avais toujours trouvé des explications aux choses étranges qui se produisaient autour de moi. Ou plutôt, je ne me posais pas de question. C’était comme ça. Jamais je n’aurais osé penser que c’était de la magie et que j’étais un sorcier. C’était juste bizarre. Et le lendemain, j’oubliais, je me persuadais que j’avais rêvé, la vie reprenait son cours.

Je repense à ce terrible jour dans les toilettes des filles. Quand j’ai cru que je l’avais tué. J’avais oublié ce sentiment, tapi dans l’ombre, sous la panique et l’horreur face à ce que j’avais fait. Ce sentiment de désespoir. Ce déchirement. Même chose dans la Salle sur Demande. Je ne me suis pas posé de question. Je l’ai sauvé. Je n’ai même pas envisagé faire un choix différent. Et encore une fois, j’ai eu peur. Peur de le perdre. Encore. Pourquoi encore ? Parce que ça s’est déjà produit ? 

— Harry ? répète Hermione en passant sa main devant mon visage. 

— Désolé. Je… réfléchissais.

— J’ai l’impression que tu te fais du mal à te torturer l’esprit à cause de cette histoire. Je pense que tu devrais parler à Drago.

Je plisse les yeux. Pourquoi elle me dit ça ?

— Tu te fais des films. Je pense que ça ne te ferait pas de mal de te confronter à la réalité. Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal de parler un peu avec lui, pour savoir si lui aussi est confronté à ces rêves étranges qui ont peut-être une origine magique, et aussi pour… excuse-moi de le dire comme ça, mais couper court au fantasme. 

— Tu veux qu’il parle à Malefoy pour qu’il se souvienne que c’est un petit bâtard en fait, ricane Ron.

— Eh bien… oui en quelque sorte. J’ai l’impression que tu t’imagines des choses et en un sens ça peut se comprendre. Ça embrouillerait l’esprit de n’importe qui. 

Je n’aime pas cette idée. Je décide de simplement arrêter de répondre. Mon regard est attiré par les cheveux roux de Ginny qui vient d’entrer, main dans la main de Luna. Nous échangeons un regard un peu gêné. Si elle est heureuse, tant mieux. L’image de Malefoy s’impose à moi, une fois de plus. Putain, faites que ça s’arrête. 

***

— C’est vrai que Malefoy c’est ton âme sœur ?

Dennis Crivey m’a demandé ça au plein milieu du dîner. J’en ai recraché mon jus de citrouille sur Ron qui en face de moi, affiche une moue dégoûtée en s’essuyant le visage avec sa manche. 

Je me disais bien que la table des Gryffondors était étrangement silencieuse depuis le début du repas. Je voyais qu’on arrêtait pas de me regarder, mais je crois que je suis tellement habitué que je ne m’en suis pas particulièrement affolé. Il faut dire que des rumeurs sur mon compte, il y en a déjà eu un paquet depuis la rentrée. Notamment concernant des éventuels petits amis ou petites amies. Toutes infondées, bien sûr. Mais bref, je ne m’attendais pas à une telle question.

— Mais qu’est-ce qu… mais qui a inventé ça ?! je m’exclame entre deux quintes de toux.

Je n’ai pas besoin de feindre la surprise, je suis réellement surpris. Et horrifié. Je pensais que maintenant que je n’avais plus le prénom de Malefoy sur mon poignet, je ne risquais plus rien. De toute évidence, je me trompais. 

Personne ne répond, évidemment. Quelqu’un a dû nous entendre aux Trois Balais. Ou alors, quelqu’un chez les 8e années n’a finalement pas réussi à tenir sa langue. Difficile de savoir. De toute manière, c’est trop tard. Comment je vais m’en sortir ?

— Vous êtes pas bien. Je préférai la rumeur qui disait que je couchais avec Dean dans le dos de Seamus, je lance en me forçant à rire.

— Il paraît que t’as le prénom de Malefoy sur le poignet, même que t’arrives pas à le retirer. C’est une quatrième année de Serdaigle qui l’a dit à Mary qui l’a dit à Tom qui me l’a dit, insiste une gamine de troisième année dont je ne connais même pas le prénom. 

Merci Merlin. Une porte de sortie idéale s’offre à moi. Je feins un soupir en remontant mes deux manches. Je tourne mes avants-bras de façon à ce que tout le monde voit mes poignets vierges de toute marque. 

— Peut-être qu’il a finalement réussi à le retirer… avance un cinquième année. 

Je lève les yeux au ciel. 

— Malefoy n’est pas mon âme-sœur. J’ai jamais entendu un truc aussi con. Et pourtant on en raconte des conneries sur ma gueule.

Cette fois, je ne cache pas mon agacement. Je vois certains rougir et retourner à leurs assiettes. D’habitude je ne m’énerve pas face aux rumeurs, je le prends à la rigolage, mais au bout d’un moment, j’aimerais que les gens arrêtent de me stalker et de se mêler de mes affaires. Même si je baisais avec Malefoy, ça ne les regarderait pas. 

Putain, je viens quand même pas de mettre les mots « baiser » et « Malefoy » dans la même phrase… Mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?!

— Je savais que c’était forcément faux, Harry, hein ? assure Dennis d’une voix mal assurée. Je voulais juste que tu prouves à tout le monde que c’était des conneries une bonne fois pour toute. J’en avais trop marre qu’ils fassent circuler cette rumeur dégueulasse sur toi.

Je reprends ma fourchette. Je ne veux pas poursuivre cette conversation. Je me sers une part de tarte à la mélasse, espérant passer à autre chose.

— Et puis même si c’était vrai, Harry ne s’abaisserait jamais à tomber amoureux d’un assassin. N’est-ce pas Harry ? demande Romilda avec un grand sourire.

— Pardon ?

Encore une fois, je n’ai pas pu me retenir. La colère qui me submerge me surprend moi-même.

— Bah… c’est un Mangemort… soutient la jeune fille, un peu ébranlée par ma réaction.

— C’était un Mangemort, en effet. Mais il n’a jamais tué personne. 

— C’est… c’est vrai.

— Pourquoi tu le défends ? s’inquiète Dennis d’une petite voix. 

— Parce qu’Harry est quelqu’un de juste, répond Hermione à ma place. Quelqu’un qui ne parle pas à tort et à travers. Drago Malefoy n’est pas un assassin et prétendre cela relève même de la diffamation, vous savez ?

Je laisse Hermione poursuivre ses réprimandes. Elle vient de me sauver d’une situation très délicate. Qu’est-ce qui m’a pris de défendre Malefoy alors que je venais tout juste de prétendre qu’il n’y avait rien entre nous ? J’aurais mieux fait de laisser pisser, ou encore mieux, de rire. 

Cette histoire m’a coupé l’appétit. Je m’excuse auprès de Ron et Hermione et décide de quitter la table, emportant malgré tout ma part de tarte. Alors que je sors de la Grande Salle, mon regard va naturellement du côté des Serpentards. Malefoy est assis en bout de table, à côté de Nott. Il ne parle à personne et semble simplement attendre que le dîner se termine.

Évidemment, il fallait qu’il tourne la tête pile au moment où je passe. Nos regards se croisent, je sens mes joues me brûler. Mais qu’est-ce que je fous ? Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? Mais ça confirme une chose : il faut que je lui parle. Je n’en ai aucune envie, mais je crois que je n’ai plus le choix. J’ai besoin de comprendre ce qu’il se passe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ^^
> 
> J'espère qu'on pourra se retrouver mercredi prochain pour la suite, avec cette fois une scène entre Harry et Drago.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien :)
> 
> Je suis vraiment très heureuse de vous proposer ce nouveau chapitre que j'aime beaucoup.
> 
> Je sais que j'avais dit que l'histoire ferait 6 chapitres mais finalement on part sur une petite dizaine ^^' J'ai besoin de plus de chapitre pour raconter tout ce que j'ai imaginé.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Chapitre 6

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Encore un foutu rêve. Je ne m’en rappelle déjà plus, mais je sais pertinemment qui il y avait dedans. J’ai l’impression que c’est de pire en pire. C’est frustrant car j’oublie ces rêves presque aussitôt. Même pas le temps d’attraper une plume pour les écrire, et pourtant j’ai essayé. Je suis en sueur, comme après un cauchemar. Il devait pas être très joyeux celui-là.

Je passe à la salle de bain pour me rafraichir le visage. Dans le miroir, mon reflet est… bizarre. Pas comme d’habitude. Je ne me reconnais pas. Pourtant je sais que c’est moi : avec mes yeux verts, mes cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et ma cicatrice. J’ai toujours eu cette tête-là. Pourtant… merde, c’est flippant. Je détourne les yeux du miroir, un long frisson me remonte la colonne vertébrale. J’ai un mauvais pressentiment.

De retour dans notre dortoir, je remarque que les rideaux du lit de Malefoy sont ouverts. Les draps n’ont pas l’air d’avoir été défaits. Merde, il est où ? Je sais que je devrais me remettre au lit et essayer de me rendormir. Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien me faire que Malefoy ne dorme pas ? Il doit simplement être dans la salle commune. Vu sa position, ça m’étonnerait qu’il se balade dans les couloirs du château. 

Je repense à ce qu’Hermione et Ron m’ont conseillé. Lui parler. Savoir s’il fait aussi des rêves bizarres. Peut-être que lui aussi, ça l’empêche de dormir ? Peut-être qu’il en sait plus que moi ? Sur ce que ça signifie.

Et merde. Je récupère mes lunettes sur ma table de nuit et enfile ma robe de chambre aux couleurs Gryffondor. En m’approchant de la porte, je vois tout de suite la lumière qui passe sous la porte. Il y a quelqu’un de réveillé dans la salle commune.

Sans surprise, c’est Malefoy. Il est avachi dans un canapé face à la cheminée, enroulé dans une couverture bleu Serdaigle. Sa tête blonde se tourne dans ma direction. Je voudrais dire un truc comme « salut » mais j’ai la gorge nouée. Je m’approche lentement. Est-ce réellement une bonne idée ? En même temps, je n’ai rien à perdre. Je prends place dans le fauteuil à droite du canapé, le plus près de la cheminée. Mes pieds nus sur le tapis vert et argent.

Il y a un long silence. On se regarde fixement, sans prendre la parole ni l’un ni l’autre. Les flammes de la cheminée brillent dans ses yeux gris. Son teint d’ordinaire fantomatique est illuminé par la lumière chaude du feu. Pas de gel dans les cheveux, ça le change.

— Insomnie ? me lance-t-il soudainement en détournant les yeux.

— Hum.

— Cauchemars ?

— Pas vraiment…

C’est sans doute le moment de lui dire, mais je n’aime pas l’idée de lui confier des choses intimes. Surtout pas sans savoir s’il est dans le même cas que moi.

— Et toi ?

— C’est les potions de Pomfresh… soupire Malefoy. On m’a définitivement interdit de recevoir les miennes donc… Je ne dors plus et j’ai de l’acné. Super, non ? 

Les fameuses potions androgènes. Celles qu’il prend une fois par mois. Je ne peux m’empêcher de scruter son visage, qui d’ici me parait aussi lisse qu’avant. Captant mon regard insistant, il répond lui-même à ma question muette en levant les yeux au ciel.

— J’utilise des baumes effaceurs, Potter. 

Ah. Ceci explique cela. C’est quand même pratique la magie. 

— Mais pas de potion de sommeil ?

— C’est contre-indiqué, explique-t-il.

Je vois. En tout cas, j’ai la réponse à ma question : s’il dort mal, ce n’est pas à cause de rêves bizarres. Autrement dit, il n’est pas comme moi, ce qui n’est absolument pas rassurant. Et en même temps, peut-être que ça s’explique par le fait que je suis le seul à avoir reçu le sort.

Nouveau silence. J’observe Malefoy, emmitouflé dans son plaid. Seule sa tête dépasse. Il fixe la cheminée en silence. J’ai des dizaines de questions en tête. A quoi il pense ? Qu’est-ce qu’il sait sur le sort que m’a lancé Nott ? Pourquoi il m’évite ? Qu’est-ce qu’il va faire pour Noël ? Est-ce que sa mère lui a écrit ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a bien pu trouver à Terry Bott ? Pourquoi McGonagall l’a convoqué lundi dernier ? Ses potions androgènes, elles ont quel effet exactement ? Depuis combien de temps il en prend ? Est-ce qu’il va devoir en prendre toute sa vie ? Qu’en pensent ses parents ? Quelle est sa couleur préférée ?

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Potter ? 

Je me sens rougir. Je suis vraiment trop transparent.

— C’est le fait d’avoir appris que je suis trans qui te pose un problème ? 

J’écarquille les yeux malgré moi. Comment il sait que… ?

— Oui, Blaise et Théo m’ont raconté. Apparemment chez les Moldus, ce n’est pas commun, pour rester poli. Mais tu sais, je ne l’ai jamais caché et je ne compte absolument pas me faire discret sous prétexte que je partage mon dortoir avec des garçons d’origine moldue obtus et arriérés. 

Je ne peux retenir un petit rire. C’est lui qui me qualifie d’obtus et arriéré ? Qui a la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras dans notre dortoir ? Qui a traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Qui n’a jamais manqué une occasion de rappeler au monde entier qu’il était un sale petit Sang-Pur aux idées nauséabondes et rétrogrades, justement ? C’est Sainte-Mangouste qui se fout de la charité !

— Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? grogne Malefoy dont les yeux pourraient presque lancer des éclairs.

— Remonte ta manche et redis-moi qui est arriéré ?

Je l’ai mouché. Je le vois inspirer profondément. Il détourne les yeux. C’est bien ce qui me semblait.

— Je n’ai aucun problème avec ça. Juste ça m’a étonné de l’apprendre seulement cette année alors qu’on se connait depuis huit ans. 

— En général, ce n’est pas une information qu’on donne aux gens qui nous détestent, Potter. C’est plutôt intime. 

— C’est vrai, je concède volontiers.

Je note néanmoins une formulation étrange. Les gens qui nous détestent. Pas « les gens qu’on déteste ». Je n’aime pas du tout la manière dont cette formulation laisse place à l’interprétation. 

— Ça fait bizarre de constater que ces questions-là… d’orientation sexuelle, de genre… c’est des non-sujets en monde sorcier. 

— J’ai du mal à le concevoir, me répond Malefoy.

— Quand je faisais harceler avant Poudlard, ou même après quand je rentrais pendant les vacances, l’insulte numéro 1, c’était « pédé » et toutes ses variations.

Je repense à comment Dudley se foutait de ma gueule quand j’appelais Cédric dans mon sommeil. « C’est qui Cédric, ton petit ami ? ». Les rires gras. Les coups. Je ne sais pas ce qui faisait le plus mal. Sa mort, la culpabilité, la honte, Voldemort, la douleur. Ou le fait que Dudley avait raison. Cédric n’était pas mon petit ami. Mais au fond de moi, je savais que j’aurais aimé qu’il le soit. 

— Ça me serait même pas venu à l’esprit de penser qu’en monde sorcier, ça puisse être différent. J’ai tellement appris à me détester que… même aujourd’hui, ça m’arrive de penser que c’est pas normal. Moi compris. 

Je sais pas pourquoi je lui raconte ça. J’ai honte d’avouer un truc pareil. 

— C’est horrible, déclare simplement Malefoy.

Pour la première fois, je crois voir de la compassion dans son regard. Je détourne les yeux. Je n’aime pas du tout cette vision. Je me tais. Malefoy reprend la parole. 

— J’ai quand même fait la une des journaux, tu sais.

Je fixe les flammes dans l’âtre.

— Même si c’est commun et accepté dans la communauté sorcière, j’étais quand même le dernier né Malefoy. Et tout d’un coup, je devenais l’héritier de la fortune de ma famille. Évidemment qu’il y a eu des rumeurs. Tout le monde savait que mes parents n’arrivaient pas à avoir un autre enfant et que ma mère avait failli mourir lors de ma naissance.

J’écoute Malefoy attentivement. Pour la première fois, j’ai l’impression qu’on se parle vraiment. Qu’il me parle vraiment. Ça me gêne au moins autant que ça m’intrigue. Il ne devrait pas me raconter cette histoire. On n’est pas amis. 

— Disons que certains ont pensé que c’était une belle coïncidence que je ne sois finalement pas une fille. Et en un sens, je peux le comprendre. D’ailleurs c’est pour ça que j’ai attendu presque trois ans avant d’oser en parler à mes parents. J’ai su très tôt que j’étais un garçon, mais j’étais terrifié à l’idée que mes parents pensent que je disais ça pour leur faire plaisir, et que les gens pensent la même chose. Je savais très bien ce que ça impliquait. 

Je ne peux résister à l’envie de le regarder dans les yeux. Je sens qu’il me confie quelque chose d’important. Quelque chose d’intime. Quelque chose que peu de gens savent. Peut-être même qu’il ne l’a jamais dit à personne. 

Ça devait être un lourd fardeau pour un enfant si jeune. Un enfant de sept ans, si mes calculs sont bons. Un enfant qui avait déjà conscience que ses faits et gestes seraient observés, décortiqués, analysés. Pour la première fois, je prends conscience qu’on se ressemble. On était tous les deux des enfants dont on attendait beaucoup. Dont on attendait trop. Beaucoup trop. 

— Et qu’est-ce qui t’as décidé à en parler, du coup ?

— Poudlard. Je savais que je devais bientôt m’y rendre et je ne supportais pas l’idée d’y passer sept ans à être pris pour une fille, être assigné à leur dortoir, porter leur uniforme. Ça m’aurait… J’étais prêt à beaucoup de choses pour mes parents, mais ça, c’était au-dessus de mes forces. 

Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que c’est. Mais au son légèrement tremblotant de sa voix, je devine que c’est douloureux.

—Et puis bon, en quelques mois c’était oublié. La preuve, quand on s’est rencontrés à Poudlard, plus personne ne parlait de ma transition, conclut Malefoy. Surtout que le retour du Garçon-qui-a-survécu a vite occupé les unes des journaux. 

C’est un clin d’œil qu’il m’a fait ? Je me force à rire, pour la forme. Je ne suis vraiment pas à l’aise. Malefoy me fait des confidences. Et je mentirais en prétendant que je n’aime pas ça. 

— Et tes parents ? Ils l’ont bien pris ?

Je vois Malefoy hésiter. Il se redresse un peu dans le canapé, la couverture a glissé sur ses genoux, révélant le haut de son pyjama gris à rayures. 

— Comment t’expliquer ça… Dans nos croyances… Le fait d’être trans, c’est la marque d’une ville âme. Une âme si vieille et si forte qu’elle n’a que faire du corps dans lequel elle s’’incarne. À l’époque où les anciens rites étaient encore pratiqués, les sorciers comme moi avaient une place spéciale au sein du culte. 

— Donc ils étaient plutôt contents ?

— L’ancien culte n’est plus assez connu chez les sorciers pour qu’ils puissent en être fiers comme ils auraient pu l’être il y a 300 ans, mais disons… que ça avait une valeur symbolique.

Je crois que je vois l’idée. Ils n’ont pas sauté de joie, mais n’étaient pas mécontents non plus.

— Si t’as une vieille âme, ça veut dire que moi aussi, je lance davantage pour la blague qu’autre chose.

J’ai terriblement besoin de dédramatiser cette histoire. On est âmes-sœurs, et alors ? Ce n’est pas si grave, non ? Un petit sourire relève le coin des lèvres du Serpentard. Je fronce les sourcils. J’ai l’impression qu’il se moque de moi.

— Nous sommes deux vieilles âmes, mais ce n’est pas parce que je suis trans que je le sais.

Je ne comprends pas.

— Depuis que j’ai six ans, on m’a appris à me connecter à mes précédentes incarnations, à faire remonter des souvenirs. J’ai eu de nombreuses vies, mais je n’ai pas toujours été un homme. Et toi non plus d’ailleurs. Je ne crois pas que nos âmes aient un genre et que cela influe sur notre identité. C’est une théorie romantique, mais elle n’a aucun fondement. 

Il dit ça, mais à côté il a l’air de croire dur comme fer à la réincarnation, ce qui est tout aussi farfelu. J’aimerais pouvoir affirmer que ce n’est pas mon cas, mais ce que je vis ces dernières semaines me pousse à revoir ma position. 

— Je crois que les sorciers supportent assez mal ne pas comprendre, alors ils cherchent des raisons à tout. Certains diront que je suis un garçon car j’ai les souvenirs rémanents de ma précédente incarnation en homme, d’autres prétendront que c’est à cause de mes parents qui ont toujours voulu un garçon. Je pense qu’on ne saura jamais. 

J’oublierais presque que je suis en train de discuter avec Drago Malefoy dans la salle commune à trois heures du matin. On n’a jamais eu de conversation comme celle-là. Même le jour où il m’a expliqué ce qu’étaient les âmes-sœurs, il y avait de la tension entre nous. Pas ce soir. C’est reposant. Évidemment, ça n’efface pas sept années de haine cordiale et de coups-bas, mais c’est le signe qu’on a peut-être grandi.

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander si Malefoy n’est pas simplement sympa avec moi pour la seule raison que je suis son âme-sœur et non pas parce qu’il voudrait se faire pardonner ou être une meilleure personne. Il m’a peut-être sauvé la vie une fois, mais je n’oublie pas. Une bonne action n’efface pas cent mauvaises décisions. Et le fait que j’ai manqué de le tuer dans les toilettes des filles ne nous met pas à égalité.

D’ailleurs, un détail me fait tiquer.

— Pourquoi tu l’as jamais fait ? Le sort. Tu as dit que tu avais attendu ton âme-sœur toute ta vie. Pourquoi tu as pas cherché à savoir qui c’était ?

À son expression, on dirait que je l’ai insulté.

— Ce n’est pas un sort anodin, Potter. Aucun croyant digne de ce nom ne se le lancerait en soirée comme on lance un Jambencoton à son voisin pour rigoler. C’est un sort réservé à des sorciers ayant suivi une formation spécifique, après un pèlerinage de plusieurs mois. C’est un honneur que de connaître le nom de son âme-sœur, la pratique est strictement encadrée et ritualisée. Celui qui s’abaisse à l’utiliser en dehors de ce cadre risque l’excommunication. 

— Calme-toi, je savais pas… Désolé.

Malefoy semble se rendre compte qu’il s’est un peu emporté. Ses épaules se détendent. Il a le rouge aux joues. Il est vraiment beau. Ça serait une mauvaise foi ridicule que de prétendre le contraire. Malefoy est beau. Je ne comprends pas comment je n’ai pas pu le remarquer avant. Ça ne date pourtant pas d’hier. Il n’a pas tellement changé ses deux dernières années. Pourtant, je suis sûr que si on m’avait demandé l’an dernier à quoi ressemblait Drago Malefoy, j’aurais répondu qu’il avait une sale tête de fouine, un nez pointu et un regard malfaisant.

Un silence s’installe. Étonnamment, il n’est pas gênant. C’est comme si j’étais… pas comme si j’étais avec Ron ou Hermione, mais plutôt comme si je discutais avec quelqu’un comme Justin, ou Hannah, ou même Nott. Je n’ai pas particulièrement envie de partir. Même si c’est Malefoy.

— J’arrête pas de faire des rêves… bizarres.

— Bizarres comment ?

— Je saurais pas te dire, mais… je sais que t’es dedans, mais en même temps c’est pas toi. Et je suis pas moi-même non plus et…

— Réminiscences, me coupe Malefoy. 

Et donc ? S’il pouvait développer, ça m’arrangerait. Il soupire. Si je le fais chier, il n’a qu’à se casser, putain. Qu’est-ce qu’il peut être arrogant quand il s’y met. 

— Ce ne sont pas des rêves, Potter. Ce sont des souvenirs. 

Je pense que je le savais déjà. Ça me rappelle le temps où j’avais une part de l’âme de Voldemort en moi. Je n’avais pas accès à ses souvenirs, mais je pouvais percevoir ses pensées, parfois même voir à travers ses yeux. 

— Tu n’en avais jamais eu avant ? m’interroge Malefoy.

Je secoue négativement la tête. Vraiment jamais. Pas sous forme de rêve en tout cas. Des pressentiments, oui, mais rien de si précis. Et surtout, pas de façon répétée comme ces derniers temps.

— Ça doit être un effet du sort. Ça ne serait pas étonnant.

— Tu as l’habitude de ce genre de choses, non ?

Il a dit tout à l’heure avoir appris dès le plus jeune âge à se connecter à ses précédents lui. 

— Oui, mais mes réminiscences se produisent lors de rituels magiques. Avec souvent… des plantes pour… aider un peu.

Autrement dit, de la drogue. Et il fait ça depuis qu’il a six ans ?!

— C’est rarement spontané, complète-t-il. Et quand ça l’est, il faut un élément déclencheur très puissant. 

Par exemple, manquer de tuer son âme-sœur. Je garde cette remarque pour moi. De toute manière, c’était très différent d’aujourd’hui. Je n’en rêvais pas la nuit. 

— Dans ton cas, ça semble logique que ce soit le sort. Tu arrives à t’en souvenir ou pas du tout ?

— J’oublie dès que je rouvre les yeux. Tout ce qui reste c’est…

— Des impressions.

— Ouais.

Les yeux gris de Malefoy me sondent. Je suis incapable de détacher mon regard du sien. Si on n’était pas assis si loin l’un de l’autre, je pense que j’aurais tendu la main pour le toucher. Je me fais violence pour détourner la tête.

— Et tu sais comment faire pour que ça s’arrête ?

— Je… je peux faire des recherches. Tu pourrais tenter un rituel de connexion à tes incarnations passées.

— J’ai dit que je voulais que ça s’arrête, Malefoy. 

— Je sais ! Mais si tu apprends à te connecter, tu apprends à contrôler ce lien. C’est comme si… tu avais ouvert une porte. Sauf que pour attraper la poignée et la refermer, il faut que tu mettes un pied dans la pièce. 

Cette métaphore est vraiment nulle, mais je comprends l’idée. Ça ne me plaît pas du tout. 

— Regarde ce que tu trouves et si vraiment il n’y a pas d’autres solutions, on fera ça samedi avant que je parte. J’ai absolument pas envie de passer Noël avec ces trucs dans ma tête, soupiré-je. 

Je suis fatigué. Cette conversation m’a épuisé, même si elle était instructive. Je me relève, décidé à retourner me coucher. Malefoy a l’air déçu. Je repense encore à ses aveux quant à notre relation, et ses regrets. J’ai presque envie de lui dire que finalement, peut-être que tout n’est pas perdu. Et en même temps, ça me terrifie. Alors je prends tout simplement le chemin du dortoir.

Au dernier moment, une pensée me traverse l’esprit. Ou plutôt, les connexions se font soudainement dans ma tête. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me retourner. Je fixe le bois de la porte du dortoir, la main sur la poignée.

— Au manoir Malefoy. Tu m’avais reconnu. 

— Oui… admet le Sepentard.

— Si tu as menti, c’est parce que tu as eu une réminiscence, hein ?

— Je…

— Oui ou non ?

Je fais volte face. Je veux le regarder dans les yeux. Je veux qu’il me dise la vérité. Je le vois au pincement de ses lèvres que ma question le met dans une position délicate.

— Est-ce que tu as fait le choix de ne pas me livrer à Voldemort ou est-ce que tu n’as juste… pas pu me livrer à cause d’un vieux souvenir à la con. Tu as dit toi-même que tu avais appris à les contrôler, tu dois forcément être capable de les reconnaître, non ?

— Potter, je…

— Réponds. À. La. Question.

— Ce n’est pas si simple, s’entête-t-il en se levant. 

Ça m’énerve encore plus.

— Malefoy, je suis capable de te dire que si j’ai sauvé ton cul dans la Salle sur Demande, c’est à cause d’une putain de réminiscence, même si à l’époque je savais pas ce que c’était. Alors tu dois être capable de savoir si ce jour-là, tu as fait un vrai choix ou si tu as juste suivi une intuition. 

Il ne répond pas. Mais j’ai ma réponse. Je la lis dans ses yeux. Il n’a jamais voulu changer de camp. Il était seulement incapable de me voir mourir, de la même manière que je ne pouvais pas le laisser brûler vif.

Il me dégoûte. Il a raison sur un point : il n’est vraiment pas à la hauteur dans cette vie. Drago Malefoy est un être détestable qui n’agit que dans son intérêt personnel. Ça a toujours été le cas. J’ai cru, j’ai vraiment cru qu’il pouvait en être autrement. Qu’il voulait changer. Qu’il était capable de penser au bien commun. Mais non.

Je le vois esquisser un geste vers moi, mais j’ai déjà refermé la porte du dortoir. Je ne veux plus le voir, ni lui parler. Rien que de penser à notre lien, ça me donne envie de hurler. Ma colère a supplanté les vagues impressions laissées par mes rêves. Je me recouche avec la haine au ventre. Et ce sentiment-là est visiblement capable repousser tous les souvenirs latents qui me tourmentent depuis des semaines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> J'aime bien l'idée que la religion sorcière donne une place aux personnes trans, mais j'avais pas non plus envie d'expliquer magiquement la transidentité. Les gens cherchent toujours des causes, mais y en a pas forcément et peut-être que même s'il y en a, ça n'a pas d'importance dans le fond.
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, on se retrouve mercredi prochain j'espère !
> 
> Et petit message pour celleux qui lisent aussi Toutes ces choses qu'on ne s'est pas dites, j'essaye de terminer In Another Life avant de reprendre l'écriture ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'avais vraiment très hâte de vous proposer ce chapitre. Il va éclairer beaucoup de choses.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Sans surprise, Malefoy n’a rien trouvé que mieux que son foutu rituel. Je n’ai absolument aucune envie de le voir, mais si je passe encore une nuit à rêver de lui, je vais péter les plombs. Ça me dégoûte. Être lié à lui me fait horreur. À chaque fois que je me surprends à penser à lui, j’ai envie de casser des trucs, ou de me frapper moi-même. Et en même temps, dès que je le vois, j’ai le cœur qui bat trop vite et les mains moites. C’est n’importe quoi.

Je ne veux plus qu’une chose : en finir. Je veux que ces souvenirs disparaissent, je veux que ces émotions incontrôlables s’effacent, je veux redevenir normal. Et si pour ça, il faut que je me connecte une fois pour toute à ces fameux moi passés, alors allons-y. Hermione est très sceptique, Ron un peu effrayé. Mais moi, je n’ai pas d’autre option. Je refuse d’en parler à McGonagall comme mes amis me le proposent. Il y a déjà bien assez de personnes au courant de mon lien magique avec Malefoy.

J’espère que ça va marcher. Si c’est un échec, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. L’idée de passer ma vie sous l’emprise de ce sortilège m’est insupportable. Je ne veux pas y penser. Ce n’est pas envisageable. Ça doit s’arrêter. Il ne peut pas en être autrement.

Ce qui me rassure, c’est que Malefoy a l’air sûr de lui. Il a fait ses recherches. Il est persuadé que le rituel stoppera les réminiscences. Mais il m’a prévenu, je risque de prendre un gros shot de souvenirs d’un coup. C’est le sort qui déclenche tout ça, raison pour laquelle je suis touché et lui non. Néanmoins, une fois que j’aurais vu ce que le sort essaye de me faire voir depuis le début, tout devrait redevenir comme avant. En tout cas, c’est qu’il a trouvé dans ses livres de théologie.

Le Serpentard m’a donné rendez-vous dans un des jardins intérieurs de Poudlard. Un sanctuaire, apparemment. Je n’étais jamais venu ici. Quand on y pense, ce n’est pas étonnant qu’on trouve un lieu de culte à Poudlard, puisqu’apparemment à l’époque des Fondateurs, la religion de Malefoy était largement pratiquée par les sorciers. Avec les siècles, cet endroit est tombé dans l’oubli. Il n’apparaît pas sur la carte du Marauders, ce qui me laisse penser que, comme la salle sur Demande en son temps, le sanctuaire n’est trouvable que par ceux qui savent déjà où il se trouve.

Quand j’arrive sur place, Malefoy est déjà là. Il porte une robe de sorcier bleue que je n’avais jamais vue. Je ne peux m’empêcher de penser que le bleu lui va bien mieux au teint que le noir et le vert. Il est debout à côté du menhir planté au milieu du jardin. C’est un jardin très sauvage, qui n’a visiblement pas été entretenu depuis des années, peut-être des siècles. Les plantes et les arbres poussent dans tous les sens, il est difficile de se frayer un chemin jusqu’au centre. Le silence qui pèse sur les lieux est déstabilisant.

— Tu es en retard, déclare simplement le Serpentard en se tournant vers moi.

Je sens mes muscles se détendre alors que je croise son regard gris. J’ai envie de le toucher, encore une fois. Pire, je me mets à sourire. Je suis heureux de le voir et ce sentiment est totalement incontrôlable. Je me force à rester à bonne distance de lui, luttant de toutes mes forces contre l’envie de le prendre dans mes bras. C’est de pire en pire.

Pour penser à autre chose, je regarde autour de moi. Au pied du menhir, j’ai l’impression que Malefoy a dégagé un cercle. Des plantes ont été arrachées. Il a dû faire ça à la moldue, ses mains sont noires de terre. Il a disposé des bougies en cercle, sept au total. J’imagine qu’on va devoir s’assoir au milieu.

— Bon, qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?

Malefoy lève la tête. Je l’imite. La lune est haut dans le ciel. Je le regarde plonger son pouce dans un bol contenant une espèce de peinture bleue. Il se trace une demi-lune sur le front. Je me mords les joues pour ne pas rire. J’ai un mouvement de recul en le voyant avancer vers moi. Je me pique à un buisson qui se trouvait juste derrière moi. Quelle merde.

— C’est nécessaire, Potter, insiste Malefoy.

Je prends sur moi et m’approche, les mains dans les poches. Je ferme les yeux alors que son pouce touche mon front. Le contact est humide à cause de la peinture. Je suis parcouru d’un long frisson. Je n’aime pas ça.

— Tu peux mettre feu à ça ? me demande Malefoy dans un souffle.

Je rouvre les yeux. Il me tend un pot en terre cuite avec des herbes non identifiées. Je soupire. De toute manière, foutu pour foutu. Je sors ma baguette et lance un sortilège qui embrasse les plantes. La fumée qui se dégage me fait tousser. Malefoy pose le pot au centre du cercle avant de s’assoir en tailleur dos au menhir.

J’hésite. Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour. Et si c’était une mauvaise idée ? Mais le regard brillant de Malefoy chasse mes doutes. J’ai l’impression de me regarder m’assoir, comme si j’étais soumis à un Imperium. Je ne prends plus de décision. Mon corps bouge tout seul.

Mes mains dans les mains de Drago. L’odeur des drogues qui se consume entre nous. J’ai la tête qui tourne. J’entends à peine les mots qu’il murmure dans une langue qui m’est inconnue. Je n’arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ses yeux orage. Je n’entends plus rien. Je ne vois que la lueur dans ses yeux. Je me sens partir. Je n’ai plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps. Je n’ai plus de corps.

Le monde est devenu gris perle.

Mon monde, c’est les yeux de Drago Malefoy.

Les yeux de mon âme-sœur.

***

_J’ai ton sang partout sur moi. Je tente en vain d’arrêter l’hémorragie avec mes mains, mais ta blessure ne cesse de saigner. Je te hurle de t’accrocher, le médicomage va arriver. Tu n’as pas le droit de me laisser. Les larmes me brouillent la vue. J’ignore où est ma baguette. Ta bouche s’entrouvre, mais tu n’arrives déjà plus à parler. Je vois dans tes yeux noirs que tu as déjà baissé les bras. Tu ne m’écoutes pas. Ne me laisse pas Arthur, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu m’avais promis qu’on resterait ensemble. Pour toujours. Quoi qu’il arrive. Tu es en train de mourir dans mes bras et c’est comme si on m’arrachait le cœur. Je n’arrive même plus à hurler. Tu ne me vois plus. Tu ne bouges plus. Tu ne respires plus. Je n’arrive plus à penser._

_Ta main sur mon vendre arrondi. Ta voix grave rassure notre enfant. Autour de nous, le temps semble s’est arrêté. Il n’y a plus que nous deux. Nous trois. Cet enfant, je l’ai tellement attendu. Des années. J’espère qu’il te ressemblera. Qu’il aura tes cheveux roux et tes yeux bleus. Ou elle. Garçon ou fille, cela n’a pas d’importance. La seule chose qui compte, c’est que ce petit être, mélange de toi et de moi, grandit dans mon ventre. Tu me souris. Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureuse._

_Tes lèvres sur les miennes, ta peau sur ma peau, mon corps dans le tien. J’ai tellement chaud. Tu es si belle, Mei. Ton parfum m’enivre. J’ai soif de ta peau et faim de tes baisers. Tes jambes s’enroulent autour de moi. Tes cheveux noirs étalés sur les draps blancs. Je t’aime tellement. Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m’aimes aussi. Pitié, ne me quitte plus jamais._

_Tu relèves ta manche. Mon prénom sur ton poignet. Maria. Une explosion dans mon cœur. Ton sourire me fait chavirer. Tu es si belle dans ta robe bleue de cérémonie._

_Ismaël, veux-tu m’épouser ?_

_Promets-moi qu’on se retrouvera._

_Je t’aime._

_Ne me quitte pas._

_Je t’aime._

_Je t’aime._

_Je t’aime._

_Je t’aime._

_Je t’aime._

_Je t’aime._

***

J’ignore qui je suis, comment je m’appelle, où je suis et quand. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que tu es là. Après plus d’un siècle d’attente, te revoilà. Je t’aime tellement que ça me fait mal. Penser à toutes ces années sans toi est une véritable torture.

Heureusement tu es là. Tu es bien là. C’est toi, je te reconnais. Ta peau, ton visage, tes yeux, ton odeur, tout a changé. Sauf ton regard. Et mon amour pour toi. J’ai envie de pleurer. Je crois que je pleure déjà. C’est trop. Je t’ai tellement aimé. Tous ces souvenirs de nous, tout cet amour, c’est trop pour une seule personne.

Je ne supporterai pas une seconde de plus loin de toi. Et je crois que toi non plus. J’ignore si c’est toi ou si c’est moi qui fait le premier pas. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que mes lèvres retrouvent enfin les tiennes. Après toutes ces années à te chercher. Je pleure et je ris en même temps. Je t’embrasse, encore et encore. J’embrasse ta bouche, tes joues, ton nez, ton cou. Le goût de ta langue. Tes mains sur moi, sous mon pull, ça m’embrase. J’ai tellement envie de toi.

Très vite, je me retrouve allongé au-dessus de toi. Tu m’enlaces de toutes tes forces, comme si tu avais peur que je m’en aille. Je m’arrête un instant pour te contempler. Je me perds dans la tempête de ton regard. Je te murmure que je t’aime. Tu me réponds que toi aussi.

Le son de ta voix est étrange. Familier. Il résonne dans ma tête, ramène à lui des souvenirs. Des souvenirs récents. Trop récents. Je regarde ton nez pointu, tes cheveux blonds, tes yeux gris. Drago.

Malefoy.

C’est Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.

Ce nom s’impose à moi. Ce n’est pas bien. Pourquoi ce n’est pas bien ? Je me détache de toi, me relève avec difficulté. J’ai la tête qui tourne. Harry. Je m’appelle Harry. Harry Potter. Gryffondor. 8e année. Et lui, c’est Malefoy. Je ne comprends pas. J’essaye de réfléchir, mais mon esprit est complètement embrumé. Comme un Imperium couplé à de la légilimancie. J’essaye de fermer mon esprit. Mais il y a trop de choses dans ma tête. Ça fait mal. C’est horrible. Il faut que je ferme mon esprit. Je me souviens de Rogue. Poudlard. Voldemort.

Petit à petit, les souvenirs refont surface. Les vrais. Les miens. Je me souviens de tout. Les Dursley. Hagrid. Le Quidditch. La pierre philosophale. Dumbledore. Les Horcruxes. J’ai le réflexe de me frotter le front pour effacer la demi-lune bleue. Je retrouve mes esprits. C’est bon. C’est fini.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, Malefoy est debout face à moi. Je réalise de ce qui vient de se passer. Je l’ai embrassé. J’ai embrassé Malefoy. Pire, je lui ai dit que je l’aimais. Et il m’a dit que lui aussi.

J’ai un haut le cœur. Je me détourne pour vomir au pied d’un arbre. Les larmes me piquent les yeux. C’était une énorme connerie. Je n’ai jamais été autant en colère de ma vie. J’ai l’impression d’avoir été drogué, manipulé, ensorcelé. Ma gorge me brûle. Je sens encore ses mains sur moi, ses lèvres sur mon visage, sa langue dans ma bouche. Ça me dégoûte. Je me sens sale.

Et le pire, c’est que je n’ai rien oublié. J’ai des dizaines de souvenirs dans la tête qui ne m’appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont pas les miens. Je suis Harry. Juste Harry. Je n’ai pas vécu toutes ces choses. Pourtant les souvenirs sont là.

Malefoy, c’est lui le responsable. Il m’a jeté un sort. Je m’essuie la bouche et fais volte face. Il me fixe, de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues. Ça me met hors de moi. Je lis la peur dans son regard. Je ne peux pas me contrôler. Mon poing part tout seul.

S’arrête à quelques millimètres de son visage.

Je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux pas lui faire du mal.

Je l’aime.

Non.

Je le déteste. Je le hais. Je me souviens des insultes, des moqueries et du harcèlement. Le tatouage noir sur son bras.

Et pourtant je suis incapable de le frapper. Alors que je ne demande qu’à voir son sang couler. J’aimerais le défigurer. Lui arracher les membres. Le faire payer.

Je l’aime. D’un amour qui n’est pas le mien, mais qui est là quand même. Un amour lié à ces souvenirs qui ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont pourtant dans ma tête. J’ai mal. Je vois flou.

Je sombre.

C’est le noir.

***

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je sais immédiatement où je me trouve. J’ai trop souvent atterri à l’infirmerie pour ne pas reconnaître les lieux. Je me redresse difficilement, je ne vois rien. Je cherche à tâtons mes lunettes sur la table de nuit.

— Doucement Harry, fait une voix familière. Attends je vais te donner tes lunettes, arrête de t’agiter.

C’est Hermione. Je reconnais sa silhouette floue. À côté d’elle, une chevelure rousse m’indique la présence de Ron. Je souris. Hermione prend ma main pour y déposer mes lunettes. Je les mets enfin sur mon nez, le monde redevient net.

— Comment tu te sens ? demande Ron, l’air soucieux.

— Mieux que la fois où j’ai fait une chute de trente mètres, je réponds avec un petit rire.

Je parcours l’infirmerie du regard. Je m’arrête sur Malefoy, endormi dans le lit voisin. Ses cheveux blonds sur l’oreiller blanc. Soudain, je me souviens.

Le rituel. Les souvenirs. Le baiser.

— C’est la Dame Grise qui vous a trouvés, explique Hermione. Vous étiez tous les deux inconscients. Vous avez dormi presque deux jours entiers. Drago s’est réveillé ce matin. Il a dû expliquer à McGonagall ce qu’il s’était passé. Je suis désolé Harry, mais il a été obligé de tout lui dire et on nous a demandé de confirmer les faits. Mais rassure-toi, à part elle et Pomfresh, personne n’est au courant pour les âmes-sœurs.

Comme souvent, Hermione parle vite, sans me laisser le temps d’enregistrer les informations. Je reste abasourdi. J’ai encore l’esprit embrumé, c’est difficile de réfléchir.

— Est-ce que ça a marché au moins ?

Heureusement, je peux compter sur Ron pour poser les vraies questions. Le rituel était supposé m’aider à contrôler les réminiscences et à arrêter le flux de souvenirs provoqué par le sort de Nott.

J’inspire profondément. J’essaye de me repasser la scène dans le sanctuaire.

Je découvre avec horreur que j’ai encore ces souvenirs qui ne m’appartiennent pas. C’est ultra perturbant, parce que je sais qu’ils n’étaient pas là avant et pourtant ils sont dans ma tête exactement comme si je les avais vécus. Certains sont plus précis que d’autres. Je me rappelle d’un mariage, d’un champ de bataille et même d’un accouchement. C’est n’importe quoi. C’est comme si on m’avait implanté les souvenirs d’autres personnes.

Mais le pire, ce ne sont pas ces souvenirs absurdes. J’ai été confronté à l’esprit et aux souvenirs de Voldemort, ce n’est pas ma première fois. S’il n’y avait que ça, je pourrais gérer.

Le pire, c’est ce que je ressens. Ce que je ressens quand je regarde Drago Malefoy endormi.

Un amour immense. Un amour comme je n’en ai jamais ressenti de ma vie. Un amour qui me prend à la gorge et me donne les larmes aux yeux.

Sauf que cet amour-là, je sais pertinemment qu’il n’est pas à moi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà. On est bien posé dans le angst maintenant.
> 
> Ça me faisait un peu rire de voir certain-e-s voir certains "signes" comme des indices que Harry tombait amoureux de Drago. Sauf qu'en fait, ça n'a jamais été ses sentiments à lui, mais ceux de ses incarnations antérieures. Et maintenant il a tout dans la tête.
> 
> On se dirige doucement vers la fin. Finalement ça ne va pas être ultra triste, puisque ça sera une fin amère, mais ouverte pour me permettre de faire une suite éventuelle. Mais ça sera pour plus tard parce que déjà faut que je termine cette fic, et ensuite que je continue Toutes ces choses !
> 
> A la semaine prochaine


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> On s'approche de la fin ^^ il y aura 10 chapitres, plus l'épilogue.
> 
> Dans ce nouveau chapitre, on repart un peu dans des explications nécessaires.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8

C’est le matin de Noël, pourtant mon esprit n’est pas à la fête. Je suis assis à la grande table du salon, entre Ron et George, mais je n’arrive pas à me concentrer sur les conversations autour de moi. Depuis que je suis arrivé au Terrier, toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers Poudlard. Malefoy était seul hier soir. Tout seul pour Noël. J’ai passé la nuit à pleurer dans mon lit. Heureusement, Molly m’a proposé de prendre la chambre de Bill. Je n’aurais pas aimé que Ron me voit dans un état pareil.

J’ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Comme je n’avais jamais pleuré avant. Parce qu’il me manquait. Parce que je me détestais de ressentir ce manque. Parce que l’idée d’avoir besoin de lui me donnait la nausée. Parce que je savais qu’il était seul et triste. Parce que la distance entre nous était physiquement douloureuse. Parce que je n’avais pas de hibou à qui confier ce cadeau qui traîne dans ma valise depuis deux semaines. J’étais à deux doigts de transplaner devant les portes de Poudlard et de les escalader pour le retrouver. Pour le consoler. Pour être avec lui. 

Je ne peux pas contrôler ces sentiments. C’est plus fort que moi. Sauf que je ne veux pas. Je refuse de plier. Même si me tenir éloigné de lui est une torture. Je n’aime pas Malefoy, je ne l’ai jamais aimé. C’est un connard, un fachiste, un Mangemort. Il est tout ce que je déteste. Il a essayé de faire de ma vie à Poudlard un enfer. Il a insulté mes parents, mes amis, ma maison. Je le hais. 

Et pourtant, il y a tous ces souvenirs. Des souvenirs d’avant. Des souvenirs de nous. De notre amour passé, cet amour passionné qui a traversé les siècles sans faiblir. Si les réminiscences spontanées se sont arrêtées, les souvenirs que j’ai reçus lors du rituel prennent tellement de place dans ma tête qu’il y a des matins où je me réveille sans savoir exactement qui je suis. Et ce qu’il s’était bien gardé de me dire, c’est que les souvenirs ne sont pas que des images, des sons et des odeurs. Il y a les sentiments qui vont avec. Des sentiments qui me font aimer Drago Malefoy. Ou plutôt qui me font aimer toutes ces précédentes incarnations. Et lui par extension.

Je refuse. Je refuse de me laisser faire. Toute ma vie, on a pris des décisions à ma place. Je suis né pour vaincre Voldemort, mon destin était de mourir pour le monde sorcier. Et maintenant que tout est terminé, que je pourrais enfin vivre ma vie comme je l’entends, j’hérite des souvenirs qui m’enchaînent à un homme que je déteste, dont les valeurs me font horreur et qui a été mon ennemi ? Ça me donne envie de vomir.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus douloureux. Être séparé de lui ou réaliser que je suis condamné à l’aimer. Parce que tout est mélangé dans ma tête. Ma vie à moi, mes vies passées. Et si j’arrive à maintenir une frontière, j’ai conscience qu’elle est artificielle et que tout ça est intimement mêlé. Les jours passent et rien ne change. J’espérais naïvement que les souvenirs s’estomperaient et que le fait de me tenir éloigné de lui calmerait la tempête qui se déchaîne en moi. Mais il n’en est rien.

Et le pire, c’est que ma réaction est totalement incompréhensible. À son réveil, après notre évanouissement dans le sanctuaire, Malefoy ne se souvenait plus de grand chose. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il prétend. Il n’avait pas l’air de mentir. Personne ne comprend ce qui m’arrive. Il n’y a pas de précédent. McGonagall a fait venir une prêtresse de l’ancien culte pour m’examiner, juste avant que je parte au Terrier avec Ron. Elle non plus n’a pas d’explication. Normalement, les souvenirs s’effacent en quelques heures, quelques jours tout au plus. Elle a avoué n’avoir jamais rencontré personne d’aussi affecté que moi.

— Harry ? Tu m’écoutes ?

Ron agite sa main devant mes yeux. Beaucoup trop de têtes rousses sont tournées vers moi. Je me sens mal. Coupable de ne pas être capable de fêter ce Noël avec mes proches, avec ceux et celles aux côtés de qui je me suis battu, dont l’un des membres est tombé sur le champ de bataille, tout ça parce que je pense trop à un ancien Mangemort. Je devrais me réjouir, profiter de la vie en mémoire de ceux qui ne sont malheureusement plus là. Mais j’en suis incapable.

— Désolé, je… j’ai un peu mal à la tête. Je crois que je vais prendre l’air cinq minutes.

Je me lève de table. Les conversations reprennent. En face de moi, Hermione me lance un regard triste. Je me détourne sans regarder derrière moi. Je récupère un manteau dans l’entrée, je crois que c’est celui de Percy, mais peu importe. Je l’enfile avant de sortir dans le jardin.

L’air froid me fait du bien. Il me réveille et me sort de ma torpeur. Je m’assoie sur le muret qui sépare la terrasse de la pelouse. Je crois voir un gnome sortir sa tête d’un buisson à quelques pas de là. En hiver, les Weasley les laissent un peu tranquilles. 

Il a neigé cette nuit, la campagne est recouverte d’un manteau blanc. Elle s’étend à perte de vue. On est vraiment au milieu de nulle part. Si loin de Poudlard. Si loin de Drago. Putain. Il ne peut pas se passer cinq minutes sans que je pense à lui. 

Qu’est-ce que je vais devenir ? Et si j’étais condamné à rester comme ça toute ma vie ? J’ai peur. Peur que rien ne change. Peur d’en venir à baisser les bras parce que lutter sera devenu trop difficile et douloureux. Faire ma vie avec Malefoy. Rien que d’y penser, j’ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Et si c’était ma seule option pour être un peu heureux ? Accepter qu’il est mon âme sœur. Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais le choix. Peut-être que oui, je pourrais en venir à l’accepter, à me résigner, pour que la douleur cesse, pour arrêter de pleurer. Mais au fond de moi, je pense qu’il y aurait toujours une part de moi qui hurlerait d’horreur. Céder n’est pas consentir.

Derrière moi, j’entends la porte qui s’ouvre et se referme. Je reconnais les voix de Ron et Hermione. Ils disputent en chuchotant. « Parle-lui. Non toi parle-lui. Mais je sais pas quoi lui dire. » Je souris. Au moins, je sais que je peux compter sur eux. Je me retourne.

— Vous êtes pas très discrets, je leur fais remarquer.

Ron hausse les épaules, Hermione lève les yeux au ciel. Ils s’avancent tous les deux et viennent s’assoir à mes côtés. Hermione à droite, Ron à gauche. Hermione prend ma main, Ron a ce regard gêné que je lui connais bien. 

— Ça ne va pas mieux, n’est-ce pas ? demande Hermione.

Je secoue négativement la tête.

— T’as toujours les souvenirs d’avant dans… ? me questionne Ron en désignant sa tête du doigt.

— Ouais. 

— Ça doit être ultra chelou.

— J’ai l’habitude, tu sais, je tente de plaisanter.

— C’est vrai. Voldemort… Finalement c’est peut-être pas si terrible en comparaison ? Bon, ça fait que t’es plus ou moins amoureux de la fouine mais… C’est mieux qu’à l’époque où t’avais envie de tuer des gens.

Il n’a pas tort. Je me force à rire. Quitte à choisir, c’est vrai que je préfère la situation actuelle à l’époque où j’avais un morceau d’âme de Voldemort en moi qui me faisait partager ses pensées et ses émotions. 

— Vu comme ça.

Il y a un silence. Quelques secondes de répit durant lesquelles je pense à mes meilleurs amis et non à ma foutue âme-sœur.

— Nom d’une chouette ! s’écrit soudainement Hermione.

Elle s’est relevée. Elle a la bouche ouverte, comme lorsqu’elle a une illumination. J’échange un regard avec Ron, qui semble aussi perplexe que moi. 

— Comment on a pu oublier ça ! Mais c’est évident !

— Qu’est-ce qui est évident, Hermione ? Dis-nous au lieu de t’exciter toute seule, s’impatiente Ron.

— Pourquoi tu réagis différemment que Malefoy face au rituel, différemment que toutes les personnes que la prêtresse a rencontrées ? Parce que tu es différent !

— C’est à dire ?

Hermione se met à parler à toute vitesse. Je dois me concentrer pour comprendre tout ce qu’elle raconte. 

— Harry, tu étais un Horcruxe ! Tu as vécu pendant seize ans avec un morceau d’âme de Voldemort accroché à la tienne ! C’est comme si… Tu étais un bébé quand tu es devenu un Horcruxe, c’est presque comme si ton âme à toi n’avait jamais eu l’occasion d’être seule. L’Horcruxe faisait partie de toi, ta magie s’est développée autour. Et quand l’Horcruxe a été détruit, ce n’est pas impossible que ça ait laissé comme… un vide ! C’est comme si tu avais perdu un membre, un organe, mais version magique ! 

— OK, et quel est le rapport ?

— Mais Ron, réfléchis ! Il y avait un trou dans sa magie, poursuit-elle en me pointant du doigt. Il pratique un rituel magique supposé ramener à la surface les souvenirs de ces incarnations antérieures. Qu’est-ce qui peut bien se passer ? C’est évident !

— Ma magie a cherché à combler le vide.

— Voilà ! Ce ne sont pas de simples souvenirs, c’est de la magie. Depuis la destruction de l’Horcruxe, ta magie devait avoir l’impression qu’il lui manquait quelque chose. Le sort des âmes-sœurs a dû te connecter d’une manière ou d’une autre à tes incarnations précédentes, et donc forcément à une forme de… magie résiduelle. À moins que ça n’ait été quelque chose d’enfoui en toi depuis ta naissance mais qui d’un coup a eu l’occasion de remonter à la surface et de prendre de la place. Difficile de savoir.

— Tu parles de la magie comme si c’était une entité indépendante, lui fait remarquer Ron.

— C’est pour simplifier, s’exaspère Hermione. 

Elle se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

— Imagine que ton âme est un ordinateur. On a inséré de force une disquette. La disquette, c’est l’Horcruxe. On a effacé les données de la disquette en détruisant l’Horcruxe, mais la disquette est toujours là avec sa capacité de stockage. Tu pratiques un rituel supposé appeler de nouvelles données…

— L’ordinateur stocke instantanément les données sur la place disponible, je complète.

— Normalement, les gens oublient presque tous les souvenirs qui sont rappelés lors des rituels. Malefoy a presque tout oublié parce que…

— Lui n’a jamais eu de disquette, je complète.

— Voilà !

— J’ai rien compris, déclare platement Ron. C’est quoi un odrinateur ? 

— Un ordinateur. C’est Moldu, Ron. C’est un appareil…

Hermione se lance dans une longue explication. Je ne l’écoute plus. J’essaye de faire le tri dans ces nouvelles informations. La théorie d’Hermione n’est pas mauvaise. Elle a le mérite d’expliquer la situation dans laquelle je me trouve.

— Et si on essaye d’effacer les données ?

J’ai interrompu Hermione dans son exposé. Elle tourne la tête vers moi. Je vois la douleur dans son regard noisette. Sa main se crispe sur sa baguette qu’elle agite depuis tout à l’heure. Merde. Je n’aurais pas dû dire ça. Pas à elle. Quel con.

Ron me fusille du regard. J’ai rompu la règle tacite entre nous. Ne pas parler d’Oubliette, ne pas parler de ses parents. Ils sont toujours en Australie. Elle n’a pas réussi à leur rendre la mémoire. Peut-être qu’elle ne réussira jamais. Enfin, s’il y a bien une personne au monde capable de trouver un remède à l’Oubliette, c’est bien Hermione, mais rien n’est moins sûr.

— Je ne pense pas que ça soit si simple, déclare-t-elle d’une voix mal assurée. On n’aurait pas pu effacer l’Horcruxe avec un simple Oubliette. Si quelque chose de magique a pris sa place, c’est certainement de la même nature. Et les souvenirs que tu as ne sont qu’un symptôme, comme ta capacité à parler Fourchelangue et les souvenirs de Voldemort n’étaient que la partie émergée de l’iceberg. 

Elle a sans doute raison. J’aurais dû réfléchir tout seul au lieu de poser stupidement cette question. Hermione a perdu ses couleurs. Elle évite mon regard. 

— Je… je vais rentrer. J’ai un peu froid et… et il faut bien que quelqu’un aide Molly à faire la vaisselle.

Ni moi, ni Ron ne prenons le risque de lui faire remarquer qu’il n’y a pas de vaisselle à faire dans une maison sorcière. Un sort à lancer, tout au plus. Je la regarde rentrer dans la maison, sans trouver les mots pour la réconforter.

— T’aurais pas pu la fermer, sérieux ? grogne Ron.

— J’ai pas réfléchi…

Mon meilleur ami lâche un profond soupir.

— Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire du coup ? me demande-t-il, les mains dans les poches.

— Je sais pas. Je vais quand même pas demander à Malefoy de me lancer un Avada Kedavra pour vérifier si la méthode est la même qu’avec l’Horcruxe.

— Ouais, on va éviter.

— De toute manière, il serait incapable de le faire.

— Parce qu’il est raide dingue de toi ? ricane Ron.

Je me sens rougir. Malefoy, amoureux de moi ? Rien que d’y penser, j’ai… Je suis à la fois dégoûté et excité. Je commence à avoir l’habitude de ces sentiments contradictoires. 

Je réalise que je ne sais absolument pas ce qu’il pense de tout ça. Malefoy. Ni ce qu’il ressent. Il était triste en apprenant que j’étais son âme-sœur, mais c’est bien tout ce que je sais. Comment il a vécu le rituel ? Et le baiser qui s’en est suivi ? Quels souvenirs a-t-il gardés ?

Si je suis enchaîné à lui à vie, si on n’arrive pas à virer ce truc qui s’est installé en moi, profitant de la place de parking laissée libre par l’Horcruxe, ça va forcément avoir un impact sur lui. Une semaine sans lui et je suis déjà au bord du gouffre. Est-ce que je pourrais ne serait-ce que m’éloigner de lui ? Jusqu’à la fin de l’année, on sera tous les deux à Poudlard, mais après ? Rien que de l’imaginer partir loin de moi, j’ai envie de pleurer. Est-ce qu’il m’abandonnerait ? Il n’est pas comme moi, il n’a pas tous ses lui passés qui le poussent dans mes bras. Des impressions, des intuitions, c’est tout ce qu’il connait. Comme moi avant ce putain de sort. Il pourrait aisément partir, faire sa vie de son côté, avec tout au plus quelques regrets et une pointe de culpabilité. 

— J’ai peur, Ron.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, la serre en signe de soutien.

— Et si on peut rien faire ? Même si j’arrive à me tenir éloigné de lui, je pourrais jamais être amoureux de personne d’autre, je pourrais jamais me marier, avoir une vie normale. Y aura toujours une partie de moi qui crèvera d’amour pour lui.

— Peut-être que… tu pourrais apprendre à le connaître ? Peut-être qu’il a changé ? Qu’il est pas si horrible qu’il en a l’air ? C’est sûr que c’est pas l’idéal, mais peut-être que vous pourriez trouver un genre d’arrangement qui vous convient à tous les deux sans avoir besoin de… d’être ensemble.

— T’es en train de me dire que je devrais faire ami-ami avec Malefoy ?

— Bah je sais pas. Vous avez été amants dans vos vies antérieures, admettons. J’ai toujours du mal à croire à ces histoires, mais clairement y a un truc magique qui te pousse vers lui, peu importe ce que c’est. Mais ça signifie pas forcément que t’es condamné à sortir avec lui. Peut-être que déjà si vous êtes amis, ça calmera un peu votre lien magique. Je dis pas que ça réglera tout, mais ça vaut peut-être le coup d’essayer, tu crois pas ?

C’est pas déconnant. Peut-être que Ron a raison. D’ailleurs, y penser me fait du bien. Ça me calme. Évidemment, ça ne m’enchante pas outre mesure, mais cette idée est bien plus supportable que toutes celles qui ont pu me passer par la tête au cours de ces dernières semaines. 

— Je peux t’emprunter Coq ? je demande soudainement.

— Bien sûr, pour quoi faire ?

— Faut que… faut que je lui écrive. À Malefoy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà !
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^
> 
> On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 9, que j'aime énormément ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Surprise j'udpate le samedi ! Comme j'ai terminé la fic j'ai trop envie de vous partager la fin rapidement.
> 
> C'est sans doute l'un de mes chapitres préférés avec le 4 et le 6 ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture

Être ami avec Malefoy. Ça semblait être une bonne idée. Au début. Après lui avoir écrit et offert le cadeau que j’avais acheté pour lui, je me sentais déjà mieux. Quand il m’a répondu qu’il était d’accord pour qu’on se voit de temps en temps, pour essayer d’être amis, j’étais sur un nuage. Cette nuit-là, j’ai dormi comme un loir.

De retour à Poudlard, on a commencé à… arrêter de s’éviter. C’était bizarre au début, mais finalement si compliqué. Comment tu vas ? Quel cours tu as aujourd’hui ? Tu as répondu quoi à la question 3 du devoir de Métamorphose ? Des banalités. Il m’a aidé en Potions, je l’ai aidé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. On n’a abordé aucun sujet sensible, pas parlé de la Guerre, de la Marque, du passé de façon générale. Ni du rituel, du baiser, de nos vies antérieures. En parallèle, j’allais régulièrement à l’infirmerie. Selon Pomfresh, il n’y avait rien d’anormal chez moi. J’allais mieux, j’étais moins stressé, plus détendu. J’ai vraiment cru que Ron avait eu raison, que ça s’arrêterait là, que je pourrais retrouver une vie normale. 

Le répit a été de courte durée. Deux semaines, à peine. Et puis un soir alors que tout le monde était couché… J’étais resté dans la salle commun avec Drago. Il était plongé dans un livre et moi j’essayais désespérément de terminer les 30 centimètres de parchemin demandés par le professeur Chourave. Drago ne me prêtait pas la moindre attention.

Je n’arrivais pas à m’empêcher de le regarder. Il était là, assis dans le canapé, son livre sur ses genoux repliés, une couverture jaune Poufsouffle sur les jambes. Tellement beau et calme. J’ai eu envie de lui dire que je l’aimais. Il m’a fallu à peine une seconde pour me reprendre. À la place, je l’ai insulté. Je me rappelle encore de son regard chargé d’incompréhension. Je me suis senti encore plus mal et je n’aurais pas pu définir si c’était à cause de ces sentiments rémanents qui refaisaient surface ou parce que je regrettais déjà de l’avoir blessé. 

J’ai pris la fuite. Je n’ai pas dormi de la nuit. Et j’ai pleuré. Encore. Cette nuit-là, j’ai compris que ça ne s’arrêterait jamais. Ces souvenirs et ces sentiments font maintenant partie de moi. Et je suis incapable de m’en débarrasser. 

Résultat, j’évite Drago depuis une semaine. C’est facile, il suffit de partir vite après les cours et de passer tout mon temps à la tour Gryffondor. Je ne rentre chez les huitièmes années que pour dormir et quand je le croise, je fais comme s’il n’existait pas. Hermione me trouve puéril, Nott et Zabini passent leur temps à essayer de me convaincre d’avoir une vrai conversation avec lui. Il n’y a que Ron qui me foute la paix. Je vois bien que mes amis sont désemparés, mais je le suis tout autant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis épuisé. J’aimerais que ça s’arrête.

À l’heure du dîner, je sors de la tour Gryffondor avec l’intention de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Il est là, devant la sortie. Mon cœur fait un looping en même temps qu’une boule d’angoisse se loge dans mon ventre.

— Il faut qu’on parle.

Il n’a visiblement rien à foutre des dizaines de Gryffondor sortant eux aussi de la salle commune, des murmures et des insultes qu’on lui balance au passage. Je me retiens de porter la main à ma baguette. Pour lui lancer un sort à lui ou pour faire regretter à mes camarades leurs insultes ? Je ne sais même pas.

Drago s’avance et m’attrape par la robe. Je le suis en silence, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Il m’entraîne dans un couloir un peu plus loin. Il n’y a personne, si on oublie les nombreux tableaux. Heureusement, ils ont la mémoire courte. Mais ça ne me met pas à l’aise. 

— À quoi tu joues, Harry ?

Je déteste quand il m’appelle pas mon prénom. Ça me donne envie de l’embrasser. Je me reprends.

— C’est revenu.

— Quoi ?

— Tout. Être amis, ça… ça suffit pas.

Il accueille ma réponse avec un silence. Il me dévisage. Je me noie dans ses yeux gris. Je me noie complètement. Les mots sortent tout seuls.

— Je sais pas quoi faire, Drago. Je sais plus quoi faire. Ça s’arrête pas, je t’ai tout le temps dans la tête, j’ai tout ces souvenirs et tous ces sentiments qui sont pas à moi et… et si ça s’arrête jamais ? Comment je vais faire ? Tu nous imagines, toi, vivre ensemble ? Je pourrais jamais être avec quelqu’un d’autre et… putain rien que de t’imaginer avec un autre, ça me donne des envies de meurtre.

J’aimerais pouvoir tout arrêter Recommencer à zéro. Une autre vie. Et dans la prochaine vie, peut-être qu’on se retrouvera ? Après tout, il est mon âme-sœur. Et dans cette future vie, il ne sera pas Drago Malefoy et je ne serai pas Harry Potter. 

Des bras autour de moi. Ses bras. J’éclate en sanglots sans pouvoir me contrôler. Je m’agrippe à lui comme à une bouée. Et je pleure sur son épaule, mouille sa chemise de mes larmes. Je n’arrive pas à m’arrêter de pleurer. Je relâche la pression d’un coup et il est là pour moi. Ses mains caressent mon dos, cherchent à me réconforter. Il me dit que ça va aller. 

Lorsque les sanglots se calment enfin, je me décolle légèrement. Il me tend un mouchoir. Il est brodé de ses initiales. Je me mouche longuement, essuie mon visage trempé de larmes. Je me sens un peu mieux. J’aime quand il me touche. Sa main est toujours sur mon épaule. Je ne réfléchis pas. Je me penche pour l’embrasser et il ne se recule pas. 

C’est un baiser tendre, un baiser conscient. Parce que j’en ai envie et à la manière dont il enroule ses bras autour de mon cou, je pense que lui aussi. Il sent bon. J’aime la douceur de ses lèvres et le goût de sa langue. Mes mains trouvent une place sur sa taille pour le serrer un peu plus contre moi. On s’embrasse longtemps, on se touche. Il me caresse la nuque, enfouit une main dans mes cheveux. J’avais oublié combien ça pouvait être agréable d’embrasser quelqu’un.

Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent enfin, on reste un instant à se regarder, front contre front. J’ai le souffle court et lui aussi. Je suis fasciné par ses longs cils blonds, son nez pointu et ses lèvres si fines. Je le vois. Je le vois comme je ne l’ai jamais vu. Juste Drago. 

Je prends conscience que nous deux, ça aurait pu être fantastique. Il est mon âme-sœur. Si j’avais été à Serpentard, si j’avais serré sa main, s’il n’avait pas insulté Ron, s’il n’était pas devenu un Mangemort, s’il était entré dans l’Ordre. Si je n’avais pas demandé à ce qu’on me révèle le nom de mon âme-sœur. Je serai peut-être tombé amoureux de lui. Cette année ou dans vingt ans. La vie aurait peut-être trouvé le moyen de nous rapprocher. Me laissant croire que c’était un hasard, que c’était mon choix à moi. J’aurais sans doute pu l’accepter. J’ai tout gâché. Tous ces possibles ont été anéantis le jour où j’ai découvert son prénom sur mon poignet.

Je dépose un dernier baiser sur les lèvres rougies de Drago avant de me détacher de lui. Je recule de quelques pas.

— Je pense que tu commences à comprendre pourquoi le sort des âmes-sœurs n’est pas très populaire en monde magique…, murmure-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Je hoche la tête. J’ai été con. Et pourtant, je sais ce que c’est de ne pas être maître de son destin. Je sais combien il peut être douloureux de savoir qu’aucun de ses choix n’est réellement le sien. Les prophéties, ça me connait.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

Pour la première fois, je dis « on ». Parce que je réalise qu’on est dans le même bateau, lui et moi. Il a l’air surpris par cette question.

— Je… ça dépend de ce que tu veux, répond-il en rougissant.

— Et toi, tu veux quoi ?

— Je veux pas que tu te forces à être avec moi à cause des souvenirs qui t’embrouillent l’esprit.

— Et si je te dis que je peux juste pas résister ? Si je décide d’arrêter de me battre contre ces sentiments, même si je sais qu’ils sont pas à moi ?

Ses yeux s’écarquillent. Je le provoque volontairement. J’ai besoin de savoir ce qu’il pense. De nous deux, c’est censé être lui qui a la tête froide. Il doit être capable de prendre des décisions. Ou du moins, d’analyser la situation et de réfléchir à nos options.

— Mais est-ce que tu le veux ? insiste-t-il.

— Non, mais j’ai pas l’impression d’avoir le choix.

J’énonce un fait. Et j’ai peur de sa réponse.

— Alors je ne veux pas être plus que ton ami, répond-il. Si tu veux toujours être mon ami. 

Il y a un bruit de cœur brisé. Le mien. Il ne veut pas être avec moi. Pourquoi ça m’étonne ? Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal ? J’aurais pu m’en douter. Il n’est pas dans ma situation. Bien sûr, il sait que je suis son âme-sœur et lui aussi a eu un aperçu de nos vies antérieures, mais dans cette vie, je suis Harry Potter. Son ennemi. Celui qui a manqué de le tuer dans les toilettes des filles. Il en a gardé des cicatrices, je les ai vues un matin pendant qu’il se changeait. 

Les larmes me piquent les yeux. J’ai du mal à respirer. Il ne veut pas de moi. Il ne m’aime pas. Il ne m’a jamais aimé. Pas dans cette vie en tout cas. 

— Harry, ça va ?

Je n’arrive pas à parler. Il avance vers moi, mais je tends le bras pour l’empêcher de m’approcher. Il faut que je me reprenne. Ce n’est pas moi qui suis blessé, cette douleur n’est pas que la conséquence de ces sentiments qui m’ont été implantés avec les souvenirs. C’est la magie stockée dans la disquette laissée vide après la destruction de l’Horcruxe qui me donne l’impression d’être rejeté par l’homme que j’aime. Mais c’est pas vraiment moi.

J’inspire profondément, essaye de me concentrer sur mes vrais souvenirs avec Malefoy. Le duel en deuxième année, sa tentative pour me faire peur en se déguisant en Détraqueur, Buck, les badges « A bas Potter », Dumbledore. Il ne veut pas être avec moi, c’est une bonne chose en réalité. Je ne peux pas résister, mais lui si. Il sera mon garde-fou. 

— Si tu penses que ça rendrait les choses plus faciles, je peux te promettre de disparaître de ta vie dès que j’ai mon diplôme. Je peux pas le faire maintenant à cause de ma liberté conditionnelle, mais ça te laisse le temps de réfléchir.

— Malefoy, j’ai été éloigné de toi pendant une semaine à Noël et j’ai cru que j’allais en crever, si tu t’en vas, je…

Rien que d’y penser, j’ai envie de hurler. De me traîner à ses pieds, de le supplier, de lui promettre de faire tout ce qu’il voudra. Et en même temps, j’aimerais qu’il disparaisse. Ne plus jamais le revoir. Non, surtout pas. Je ne le supporterai pas.

— C’est toi qui décide.

— Arrête de faire comme si j’étais en capacité de prendre des décisions !

J’ai crié. Son indifférence feinte me met hors de moi. 

— Je suis désolé.

— Tu peux l’être ! Tout ça c’est à cause de ton putain de rituel à la con ! J’aurais jamais dû t’écouter !

Je sais que c’est faux. Que cette descente aux enfers avait commencé bien avant. Et j’en suis le seul responsable. Et peut-être aussi un peu Nott pour avoir accepté de lancer ce sort alors qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ses effets. Et Zabini pour l’avoir proposé. Mais s’il y a bien une personne innocente dans cette histoire, c’est Drago.

— Est-ce qu’on pourrait avoir un peu de silence ! demande le tableau derrière lui.

— Va te faire foutre, je lance à la vieille femme. 

— Elle a raison, on ne crie pas dans les couloirs, soutient le chevalier accroché à côté d’elle.

— Allez tous vous faire foutre !

J’ai sorti ma baguette. Les sorts de silence fusent. Je vois les portraits s’agiter, ils sont révoltés, mais je ne les entends plus donc je m’en branle. Certains quittent leurs cadres. Bon débarras. 

Cette petite distraction aura eu le mérite de me calmer. Drago n’a pas bougé. Il joue avec le bas de sa cravate. Je trouve ça adorable. Putain.

— Je suis désolé, répète-t-il. 

— Non, je… C’est pas ta faute. Juste… j’ai l’impression d’être coincé et d’avoir zéro option. Quoi que je fasse, je vais morfler. 

— J’aimerais pouvoir t’aider.

— Je sais. Ecoute… je vais réfléchir à ta proposition. Peut-être que t’as raison. Peut-être que si on se voit plus, avec le temps ça passera. Comme après n’importe quelle rupture. Ça sera sans doute un peu plus long qu’avec Ginny vu la situation mais… je sais pas, je peux toujours espérer j’imagine. En tout cas, merci d’essayer de m’aider. Je sais que tu fais ce que tu peux.

Drago n’a pas de réaction. Je commence à avoir l’habitude. Ce qu’il peut être froid. Mais c’est plutôt une bonne chose que je sois encore assez sain d’esprit pour lui trouver des défauts. 

— Bon bah… on devrait descendre, sinon on va rater le dîner, je rappelle pour passer à autre chose.

— Je n’ai pas faim, je vais rentrer chez les 8e années. 

— D’accord.

On se retrouve un peu bêtes, l’un en face de l’autre. Je tourne les talons. Il reste planté au milieu du couloir, je me retourne pour lui demander s’il compte prendre racine, parce que les quartiers de 8e année et la Grande Salle sont dans la même direction. Il me répond d’un geste l’air de dire, ne m’attend pas. Sa main tremble. Je choisis de faire comme si je n’avais rien vu. Je prends la fuite, profitant du départ d’un escalier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui.
> 
> On se retrouve mercredi pour le dernier chapitre ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Nous arrivons à la fin de cette fanfiction. Je suis vraiment très heureuse d'avoir pu vous partager cette histoire :)
> 
> Il restera un épilogue que je posterai vendredi, mais voilà donc le dernier chapitre.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Il y a quatre mois, je demandais à Théodore de me lancer un sort supposé me relever le nom de mon âme-sœur. Il y a quatre mois, je découvrais que mon âme-sœur, je la connaissais déjà. Est-ce que je m’attendais à ce que ce soit Drago Malefoy ? Certainement pas. Est-ce que je savais dans quoi je m’embarquais ? Absolument pas. Est-ce que je regrette amèrement cette décision ? Évidemment.

En quatre mois, ma vie est devenue un enfer. Je dors à peine, j’ai du mal à me concentrer en cours, je dois lutter pour ne pas me perdre dans les souvenirs de mes vies antérieures. Que ce soit réel ou pas, je peux attester que les souvenirs sont bien dans ma tête. Il y a des jours où ils prennent tellement de place que j’ai du mal à me rappeler comment je m’appelle. Et en quatre mois, aucune solution n’a été trouvé. Toutes les tentatives pour régler le problème n’ont fait qu’empirer les choses. Ignorer Drago, m’éloigner de lui, essayer d’être son ami, rien ne parvient à éteindre cet incendie qui me consume chaque jour un peu plus. Et le fait qu’il déclare ouvertement ne pas vouloir être plus que mon ami n’a rien arrangé. Et en même temps, heureusement. Parce que sinon je n’aurais pas eu la force de résister et je passerai mes journées à le couvrir de baisers. Quand bien même ce n’est pas ce que je veux. 

J’ai pris ma décision. Je ne vois pas quelle autre option s’offre à moi. Je ne veux pas passer le restant de mes jours à mourir d’amour pour Drago Malefoy. Rien que d’y penser, j’ai envie de vomir. Quatre mois dans cette situation, c’est quatre mois de trop. Je veux retrouver une vie normale.

Je pensais que Ron et Hermione comprendraient. Je pensais qu’ils essayeraient de m’aider. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve dans le bureau du directeur. Enfin, de la directrice.

— C’est absolument hors de question. Je comprends que cette situation soit difficile à vivre, Mr. Potter, mais je ne cautionnerai pas cette idée stupide. On ne lance pas un Oubliettes au moindre chagrin d’amour ! Ce n’est pas un sort qu’on prend à la légère ! Heureusement, vous ne pouvez pas vous le lancer vous-mêmes, car j’interdis à qui que ce soit dans cette école d’accéder à votre requête. Je ne pourrais pas vous contrôler une fois que vous aurez terminé vos études, mais je compte sur Mr. Weasley et Miss Granger pour vous surveiller de près. Non mais je rêve, un Oubliettes ! Vous m’aurez tout fait, Mr. Potter, absolument tout. Et pourtant, j’ai connu votre père et ses amis, j’ai connu les jumeaux Weasley. Aujourd’hui, vous prouvez que vous les surpasser de loin en matière d’âneries.

Je fusille Hermione du regard. C’est elle qui est allée tout rapporter. J’aurais dû m’en douter, mais j’espérais naïvement qu’après m’avoir vu souffrir pendant des mois, elle saurait être raisonnable. Je sais que c’est un sujet très sensible pour elle, mais elle est la seule sorcière assez douée pour effectuer le sort sans me mettre la cervelle à l’envers. Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais d’autre option. Je suis Harry Potter, je ne peux pas me pointer sur l’Allée des Embrumes et rentrer dans une de ces boutiques malfamées où tout s’achète pour demander à ce qu’on m’efface les souvenirs de mes vies antérieures avec mon âme-sœur qui est, je le rappelle, l’ex-Mangemort Drago Malefoy.

Je n’ai même pas envie de débattre. Je laisse simplement le professeur McGonagall me passer un savon devant Ron, Hermione, madame Pomfresh et Drago. Ils ne comprennent pas. Personne ne comprend. 

— Je fais quoi alors ? je demande plus sèchement que je l’aurais voulu.

Le professeur McGonagall plisse les yeux. Elle se rassoit à son bureau, dans son élan de reproches, elle s’était levée. Elle rajuste son chapeau noir sur sa tête. Elle me regarde exactement de la même manière que lorsque j’avais quinze ans.

— Madame Pomfresh et moi-même allons poursuivre nos recherches. Et je pense pouvoir assurer que Miss Granger ne compte pas non plus baisser les bras. Nous trouverons un remède. Nous avons simplement besoin de temps. La potion tue-loup ne s’est pas faite en un jour, vous savez ?

— Et si vous ne trouvez rien ?

— Nous ferons le point à la fin de l’année.

Je ne veux même pas compter les mois qui me séparent de la fin juin.

— La discussion est close, conclut la directrice d’un ton sans appel. Pas d’Oubliettes pour vous, Mr. Potter. Ni pour personne dans cette école. 

Derrière moi, j’entends madame Pomfresh approuver. Elle aussi était absolument révolue par ma proposition. Tout le monde l’était. La seule personne qui ne n’est pas déclarée franchement hostile, c’est Drago. Il n’a rien dit. Comme toujours. Mais je sais que si je lui demandais son avis, sa réponse serait sans l’ombre d’un doute « comme tu veux ». C’est tout ce qu’il a à la bouche ces derniers temps : « comme tu veux ». Et ce que lui veut ? J’en sais rien. Enfin si, je sais qu’il veut pas de moi. Rien que d’y repenser, j’ai le cœur qui se serre. 

Nous sommes mis à la porte du bureau de la directrice. Dans le couloir, en bas de l’escalier, je me retrouve avec Ron et Drago. Hermione nous plante là, non sans m’avoir lancé un regard l’air de dire « bien fait pour toi ». Je l’ai vraiment mise en colère. Si j’avais connu une autre personne capable de me lancer un Oubliettes sélectif sans dommage, jamais je ne lui en aurais parlé. Mais j’étais tellement à bout… Il fallait que j’essaye. Que je demande. Juste au cas où.

— Je t’avais dit que c’était une idée de merde, me rappelle Ron avec un soupir.

— Je sais.

— Mais elles vont trouver. Ça va prendre un peu de temps, mais elles vont finir par trouver quelque chose. Tu sais, Hermione ne fait que ça en ce moment, faire des recherches. C’est limite si elle n’en délaisse pas ses ASPIC.

Je ne réponds pas. Je suis fatigué. Drago s’est mis un peu en retrait. Il a l’air d’attendre que Ron s’en aille. Mon meilleur ami semble capter son regard puisqu’il marmonne des excuses avant de nous laisser seul à seul, prenant la direction prise par Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt.

— J’ai besoin de prendre l’air, je déclare en faisant un geste vers les escaliers. 

Il hoche la tête. On descend le grand escalier en silence. Sa présence me fait du bien. Et je déteste qu’elle me fasse du bien comme ça. 

*

Je suis assis sur un muret, à côté de Drago. J’ai posé ma main sur la pierre de façon à pouvoir toucher la sienne. Ou plutôt la frôler. Il ne retire pas sa main, me laisse profiter de ce contact.

— Je peux le faire, si tu veux, déclare-t-il soudainement.

Je tourne la tête, surpris. Je ne m’attendais pas à ça.

— Mais si je le fais, je pense qu’il ne faut pas que je m’en tienne à retirer uniquement les souvenirs de nos vies antérieures. Les réminiscences spontanées risqueraient de reprendre exactement de la même manière.

Il dit ça avec une telle indifférence que ça me fait peur. Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. Qu’est-ce qu’il veut effacer de plus ? 

— Je ne veux pas qu’on m’efface complètement la mémoire, je lui rappelle.

— Je ne te propose pas de tout effacer, juste… de m’effacer moi.

Cette fois, je sens une vraie tristesse dans sa voix. Et dans son regard. J’ai envie de l’embrasser. Je me force à détourner les yeux et à regarder droit devant moi.

— Si tu fais ça, ça va vite se remarquer. McGonagall devinera que c’est toi le responsable.

Et il finira à Azkaban. Fini la liberté conditionnelle. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux. Il ne mérite pas ça. Personne ne mérite de croupir dans cette prison. Il y a déjà passé deux mois. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé comment c’était. Mais je me doute que s’il a des insomnies, ce n’est pas seulement à cause de ses potions androgènes. 

— Je sais. Mais si c’est vraiment ce que tu veux, je suis prêt à le faire quand même. 

Je ne comprends pas. Il risquerait sa liberté pour m’aider ? Je veux bien qu’il soit impliqué en tant qu’âme-sœur, mais là, ça dépasse tout ce qu’on peut attendre de quelqu’un. Est-ce que c’est une manière pour lui d’essayer de se racheter ? Ou alors il se sent obligé de m’aider parce que je suis son âme-sœur, à cause de sa religion ou je sais pas quoi. 

J’ai bougé mon petit doigt de façon à le poser sur le sien. Il ne retire toujours pas sa main. Son doigt est chaud et doux. J’ai envie de le toucher davantage. C’est donc moi qui retire ma main et me force à fourrer au fond de la poche de ma robe. Je me déteste. Je veux que ça s’arrête.

— Je peux pas te demander ça…, je soutiens.

— Mais c’est ce que tu veux.

Il s’est levé de façon à se placer face à moi. Comme il est debout et moi toujours assis, il me surplombe. Derrière lui s’étend la forêt interdite où le soleil plonge lentement. Il est auréolé par la lumière dorée du crépuscule. 

Ses yeux gris orage me sondent. J’ai du mal à respirer normalement. Je l’aime tellement. Non, je le déteste. Putain, je ne m’en sors plus. Trop de dissonance cognitive. C’est tellement le bordel dans ma tête que j’ai du mal à savoir ce que je ressens vraiment. Je ne suis plus qu’un amas de sentiments contradictoires et de souvenirs incohérents. Et plus le temps passe, plus je me perds. Ce matin encore, j’avais oublié comment je m’appelais. Il a fallu que Dean me le rappelle.

Je baisse les yeux.

— Peut-être qu’elles finiront par trouver un remède…

— Tu sais bien que non. Tu veux vraiment passer toute ta vie à avoir une partie de toi amoureuse d’un Mangemort ? Tu veux vraiment être obligé de m’avoir dans ta vie ?

— Dis pas ça… t’as jamais été vraiment un Mangemort, je murmure.

Je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il remonte sa manche droite. Il me met son avant-bras sous le nez. Impossible de passer à côté du tatouage qui défigure sa peau de porcelaine. Il ne me la montre pas longtemps, mais suffisamment pour me rappeler son existence. Il a raison.

— Tu m’as sauvé la vie dans la Salle sur Demande. On n’a qu’à dire que si je te lance cet Oubliettes, on sera quittes.

Je n’ose pas lui dire qu’on est déjà quittes. Parce que lui m’a sauvé aussi, au manoir Malefoy. Je crois que j’ai trop peur qu’il change d’avis. J’ai les mains qui tremblent tellement ça me fout la trouille.

— Tu penses que si je t’oublie complètement, ça marchera ?

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Si tu ne te souviens pas de moi, ni de nos vies antérieures, il n’y aura rien pour déclencher les réminiscences. Ça sera comme si tu ne m’avais jamais rencontré et donc comme si tu n’avais jamais su que tu avais une âme-sœur, ni qui elle est. Evidemment il faudra aussi faire en sorte qu’on ne se croise plus jamais. De toute manière, j’ai jamais envisagé de rester au Royaume-Uni alors… j’imagine que ça sera facile.

Il a l’air sûr de lui. Je me surprends à y croire. Tout oublier. Retrouver ma vie normale. Sans Drago. Évidemment, une part de moi est farouchement opposée à cette idée. Mais je pense vraiment que c’est la seule solution.

— OK.

Drago tend la main. Je sors ma baguette, la pose dans sa paume ouverte. Est-ce que je ne suis pas en train de faire une erreur ? J’en sais rien. Mais c’est mon choix. Mon choix à moi. Je me raccroche à cette idée.

Je décide quand même d’anticiper les conséquences pour lui. Je sors de mon sac de cours un morceau de parchemin vierge et un stylo moldu. Je déteste les plumes. Je rédige rapidement une note.

« Je soussigné Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980, autorise Drago Lucius Malefoy, né le 5 juin 1980, à procéder à un sort d’Oubliettes sélectif sur ma personne visant à effacer les souvenirs le concernant. Je signifie par la présente ne pas souhaiter porter plainte contre monsieur Malefoy et affirme recevoir ce sortilège de mon plein gré. »

Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter. Hermione saurait quelles formulations utiliser pour protéger au maximum Drago. J’espère que ça suffira. Je signe en bas et tends le parchemin au Serpentard. Il le parcourt du regard, ma baguette à la main.

— Tu devrais apposer ta signature magique, déclare-t-il simplement.

Ma baguette change à nouveau de main. Je lance le petit sortilège qui j’espère suffira à authentifier le document. Il aurait fallu des témoins. Mais nous n’en avons pas. Je croise les doigts pour que McGongall, Pomfresh, et même Ron et Hermione acceptent de témoigner en sa faveur. 

— Quand j’aurais terminé, j’irai trouver tes amis pour leur expliquer. Ils sauront prendre soin de toi et faire en sorte que… que tu n’entendes plus jamais parler de moi.

Je hoche la tête, lui confie à nouveau ma baguette magique. Je ne le reverrai jamais. Si ça venait à se produire, ça risquerait de déclencher de nouvelles réminiscences et tout ça n’aurait servi à rien. Les souvenirs ne sont qu’un symptôme selon Hermione. Ce truc magique qui s’est installé en moi, lui, va rester, même quand j’aurais oublié son existence.

— Tu es sûr que tu sais comment faire ? je m’inquiète.

— J’ai l’avantage de savoir exactement où chercher.

Il est amer. Et froid. Impossible de savoir ce qu’il pense. Je veux savoir ce qu’il pense, alors qu’il se prépare à s’effacer totalement de ma mémoire. 

— Pourquoi tu fais ça, Drago ?

— Pour payer ma dette.

— La vraie raison.

Il hésite, se mord les lèvres.

— Dans une minute, j’aurais tout oublié, je lui rappelle. Alors tu peux me le dire.

Ses yeux dans les miens. Il appuie l’extrémité de ma baguette sur mon front. Cette baguette qui lui obéit comme si c’était la sienne. Mon frère de magie. Mon âme-sœur. Le temps s’est arrêté. Je n’entends plus que le son de sa respiration, je ne vois plus que l’orage de ses yeux.

— Je t’aime.

Je fronce les sourcils. Lui aussi ? Il m’aurait caché qu’il était dans la même situation que moi ? J’ouvre la bouche pour le questionner, mais il me devance.

— Je t’aime depuis que j’ai quatorze ans, Harry. Depuis que j’ai cru que tu t’étais noyé dans le lac. 

Je ne comprends pas. Je n’arrive pas à intégrer ce qu’il est en train de m’avouer. C’est trop d’un coup. J’ai envie de lui répondre que moi aussi. Sauf que ça serait faux. Ou plutôt, pas vraiment vrai. Alors je ferme les yeux.

— Oubliettes. 

Rendez-vous dans une autre vie.

*

Je ne sais pas ce que tout le monde a aujourd’hui, mais j’ai l’impression qu’on parle dans mon dos. Sans doute une rumeur dégueulasse qui court. Je préfère ne pas y prêter attention. Tout à l’heure, je suis tombé dans les pommes. Je crois que j’ai pas eu le temps de manger à midi, en tout cas je ne me rappelle pas avoir été dans la Grande Salle. C’est bizarre. J’ai donc fait un détour par les cuisines pour me trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Ron et Hermione ont tenu à m’accompagner. Eux aussi ils sont bizarres.

— Je vais bien, vous savez ? je leur assure. C’était juste un petit malaise. Pomfresh m’a dit que j’allais bien, je suis pas malade ou quoi.

Ils échangent un regard que je ne comprends pas. Hermione prend la parole.

— Bien sûr, mais… tu nous as fait peur. C’est tout.

— Bah c’est gentil de vous inquiétez mais vraiment, ça va mieux. Et j’ai mangé.

Disant cela, je leur montre la part de tarte à moitié entamée que j’ai encore à la main. Hermione a un sourire forcé.

— Bon, on retourne chez les 8e ? je propose.

Nouvel échange de regard. J’essaye de garder mon calme. 

— Vous me cachez quelque chose ou quoi ? Vous êtes bizarres depuis tout à l’heure. 

— Allons plutôt chez les Gryffondor. Ginny veut nous parler d’un truc par rapport au prochain match, déclare Ron en esquivant ma question.

Le prochain match. C’est vrai qu’on joue dans une semaine contre Serdaigle. On a encore pas mal de choses à voir niveau stratégie. 

Nous prenons donc le chemin du grand escalier. Arrivés dans le hall, je remarque immédiatement la présence d’un attroupement. Je ne peux m’empêcher de chercher à voir ce qui attire autant l’attention. 

Un élève de Serpentard que je ne connais pas est guidé vers la sortie, encadré par deux Aurors. Ses mains sont menottées par des liens magiques. Bah merde, qu’est-ce qu’il a fait pour être embarqué comme ça ? Le professeur McGonagall est présente, elle demande aux élèves de circuler, mais personne ne l’écoute. Je les comprends, c’est totalement inédit.

— Vous avez vu ça ? je demande à mes meilleurs amis, complètement estomaqué. 

— Ouais…, répond Ron en évitant mon regard.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé pour que les Aurors débarquent ? Genre… depuis quand on fait appel aux Aurors pour régler des problèmes à Poudlard ?

— C’est… c’est un des élèves en liberté conditionnelle. Tu sais, suite aux procès après la Bataille de Poudlard. Il a utilisé une baguette alors que ça lui était interdit alors… explique Hermione.

Je fais la moue. Je me rappelle en effet qu’ils sont trois ou quatre élèves de Poudlard à avoir écopé de travaux d’intérêt général ou de courtes peines avec sursis. Souvent parce qu’ils étaient mineurs au moment des faits. Ce qui est sûr, c’est que celui-là devait pas être très futé. Tout ce qu’il a gagné, c’est un aller pour Azkaban alors qu’il aurait pu purger la fin de sa peine tranquillement à Poudlard. 

Je me détourne. De toute manière, les Aurors et l’élève coupable sont déjà hors de vue. Je commence à monter les marches.

— Bah alors, vous venez ? je lance à Ron et Hermione en constatant qu’ils n’ont pas bougé.

Mais ils ne semblent pas décidé à monter. Ils se disputent à voix basse. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne veux rien savoir de leurs problèmes de couple. Je décide donc de les planter là. Ils me rattraperont. Moi, j’ai autre chose à faire, notamment planifier la stratégie du prochain match de Quidditch avec Ginny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, vous ne me détestez pas trop ?
> 
> Moi en tout cas, je suis très satisfait de cette fin. Pour Harry, l'Oubliette apparait comme la seule option pour retrouver son libre arbitre.
> 
> J'avais vraiment envie avec cette fanfic de poser la question du libre arbitre, du consentement. Parce que dans les fanfic Soulemates que j'ai lues, Harry et Drago tombaient souvent magiquement amoureux, sans que leur capacité à prendre des décisions soient posées.
> 
> Evidemment, Drago aime Harry, parce que j'aime la tragédie. Mais il ne peut rien se passer avec Harry parce que ce dernier n'est absolument pas en capacité de consentir. Ses seules options ont été : résister quitte à en souffrir, ou céder. Mais céder n'est pas consentir. Et à partir de ce moment-là, c'est impossible d'écrire une romance classique.
> 
> Donc voilà, il va y avoir un épilogue un peu ouvert, vous verrez, car je veux me laisser la possibilité d'écrire une suite un jour. J'ai pas mal d'idées et pour cette future fanfiction, on sera sans doute du point de vue de Drago.
> 
> A vendredi pour l'épilogue !


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Comme promis, voici donc l'épilogue de cette fanfic !
> 
> Merci de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, j'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture

_10 ans plus tard…_

J’adore Berlin. J’avais déjà eu l’occasion de venir en Allemagne au cours d’une mission pour le Ministère, mais non seulement je n’avais pas eu le temps de m’arrêter dans la capitale, mais surtout je n’étais pas là pour faire du tourisme. 

Ce voyage est une idée d’Hermione. Il est vrai qu’avec nos jobs respectifs – Ron et moi au bureau des Aurors et Hermione au cabinet du Ministre de la Magie –, nous sommes toujours très occupés et quand nous nous voyons, nous parlons quasiment que du travail et du Ministère. Nous avions tous besoin d’un break, loin du Royaume-Uni, loin des responsabilités. 

En plus, depuis leur rupture il y a deux ans déjà, je n’ai plus peur de tenir la chandelle entre mes deux meilleurs amis. Évidemment, j’étais triste d’apprendre qu’ils se séparaient, mais aujourd’hui ils sont heureux chacun de leur côté. Leur séparation a même fait du bien à notre amitié, même si la première année ce n’était franchement pas de la tarte. 

Maintenant qu’ils ont chacun quelqu’un, la tension a disparu. Hermione sort avec Theodore Nott, qui travaille au département des Mystères. Ron s’est entiché d’une moldue. Pour le moment, la pauvre n’est pas au courant de la réelle identité de son petit ami. Je l’aime bien. Elle est gentille et elle ne me met pas sur un piédestal, pour la simple et bonne raison que pour elle, Harry Potter n’est pas une célébrité, ni un héros. Donc je l’aime beaucoup.

Et moi, je papillonne. Je butine de fleurs en fleurs comme dit Luna. Je n’arrive jamais à m’attacher. Pourtant j’essaye ! J’ai eu un nombre de copines et de copains. Mais à chaque fois, il manquait quelque chose. Je ne saurais expliquer quoi. Hermione me reproche d’être trop exigeant. Comme si je le faisais exprès.

Ça ne me fait pas plaisir d’être seul. Je donnerai n’importe quoi pour trouver moi aussi l’amour. Le vrai. Celui qui me fera perdre mes moyens et oublier tous les autres. Je veux aimer et être aimé. Je veux me réveiller chaque matin à côté de la personne que j’aime. J’aspire tellement à tout ça. Et je sais que quelque part, il y a quelqu’un pour moi. Quelqu’un qui peut-être m’attend comme je l’attends ? Un homme ou une femme, ça m’est égal. Moldu ou sorcier, peu importe. Plus jeune que moi ou plus âgé, grand ou petit, beau ou banal, je m’en fiche. Tant qu’il ou elle me voit tel que je suis réellement. Juste Harry. J’ai tellement d’amour à donner.

Certaines nuits, je rêve que je retrouve cette personne. L’amour de ma vie. J’imagine son sourire, sa voix comme un murmure, la douceur de sa peau. Mais à chaque réveil, j’oublie complètement son visage. Je sais que c’est ridicule. Mais je crois au grand amour. Et au coup de foudre. Je suis sûr que lorsque je rencontrerai cette personne, je le saurais.

En attendant, je profite de la vie. Hier soir, j’ai abandonné Ron et Hermione pour une belle blonde avec des petits seins comme des mandarines. Une moldue. Ses cheveux sentaient la pêche. 

Je retrouve mes meilleurs amis en bas de notre hôtel, avec les mêmes vêtements qu’hier soir que j’ai lavé d’un sortilège et un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Salut !

— Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu partais ! J’ai cru qu’il t’était arrivé quelque chose ! me dispute Hermione sans préambule.

Je leur ai envoyé un Patronus ce matin, pour les prévenir que je les rejoindrais à 9h devant l’hôtel. C’est vrai que j’aurais pu au moins les informer de mon départ hier, mais j’étais… occupé. Ma langue surtout, était occupée.

— Désolé, vous savez moi et les blondes…

— On sait, soupire Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, j’ai faim. On se trouve un café pour le petit déj ?

Je hoche la tête, content de passer à autre chose. Hermione me lance un regard réprobateur et sort son petit guide de Berlin. Évidemment, elle a préparé notre voyage en repérant à l’avance toutes les bonnes adresses et nous a prévu un programme de visite très chargé. Je crois qu’aujourd’hui, c’est journée musées. 

— Il y a un coffee shop pas loin qui a bonne réputation, nous explique-t-elle en tendant le bras dans la direction du café en question.

Nous nous mettons en route. Hermione commence à nous exposer le programme du jour. Nous avons une demi-heure pour petit-déjeuner, car après nous devons être à l’ouverture au Jüdisches Museum. Elle veut aussi nous emmener au musée de la RDA. Il m’est d’avis qu’avant la fin de la semaine, je ne sentirais plus mes pieds. 

Arrivé devant le coffee shop suggéré par Hermione, je comprends pourquoi cet endroit a attiré son attention. C’est un café qui fait aussi bouquiniste. Il y a des bibliothèques partout, des piles de livres d’occasion sur les tables. J’échange un regard avec Ron qui visiblement, pense la même chose que moi. Je souris.

Nous entrons tous les trois. Et là… je le vois. Derrière le comptoir, en train de prendre la commande d’un couple de touristes français qui baragouinent à peine deux mots d’anglais. Il est magnifique. Le plus bel homme que j’ai jamais vu. Des cheveux blonds coupés en carré à hauteur du menton, une peau de porcelaine, des épaules sur lesquelles je rêve déjà d’appuyer ma tête. Les manches de sa chemise blanche retroussées laissent voir ses avants-bras où s’étalent des tatouages fleuris. Il tourne la tête vers nous. Ses yeux gris perle croisent les miens.

Le temps s’est arrêté. Je réalise qu’il est là. Celui que j’ai toujours cherché. Celui qui me manque depuis toujours. Comment une personne qu’on ne connait pas encore peut autant nous manquer ? Pourtant je sais qu’il m’a manqué. J’ai envie de pleurer. C’est trop d’émotions d’un coup. J’ai prié pour le retrouver et maintenant qu’il est là, devant moi, c’est comme si mon monde s’illuminait. Comme si toute ma vie, j’avais vu le monde en noir et blanc et que tout d’un coup, je découvrais la beauté des couleurs. Le blond de ses cheveux, le gris de ses yeux, le rose de ses joues. 

— En fait, je pense que ça serait mieux de trouver un café plus proche du musée, déclare Hermione d’une voix bizarrement étranglée.

— Ouais, Mione a raison. Viens Harry.

J’entends ce qu’ils me disent, mais je ne les écoute pas. Je m’avance vers le comptoir, le cœur battant. Je suis en face de lui. Il me dévisage. Je ne comprends pas son regard. Il a l’air… perturbé. Effrayé ? Tétanisé ? Serait-il aussi troublé que moi ? Est-ce que lui aussi me reconnait ? Est-ce qu’il sent cette énergie magique dans l’air ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis certain que c’est un sorcier. 

Soudain, il rompt le contact visuel et baisse les yeux sur sa caisse. Je donnerai n’importe quoi pour qu’il me regarde à nouveau.

— Bonjour, qu’est-ce que je vous sers ?

Sa voix résonne en moi. J’en ai des frissons. Je suis persuadé de l’avoir déjà entendue. Dans mes rêves peut-être ? Encore un signe. Il a parlé anglais spontanément, mais ça ne me choque pas outre mesure. 

— Un mokaccino et votre numéro. Je m’appelle Harry.

Il a un badge accroché à son tableau bleu marine. Un badge où est inscrit son prénom.

Drago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois, c'est la fin.
> 
> Je vous encourage à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fanfiction :)
> 
> Comme je l'ai dit dans la note du chapitre 10, je laisse la porte ouverte à une suite du point de vue de Drago, à partir de ce moment précis de l'épilogue. Ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, car j'ai pas mal de choses en cours, que ce soit des projets de romans ou Toutes ces choses qu'on ne s'est pas dites.
> 
> Merci encore de m'avoir lu :)


End file.
